


Voltron: A Wolf Story

by BlackShadow2314



Category: Balto (Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10122395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShadow2314/pseuds/BlackShadow2314
Summary: Shiro is the mutt of the town. Living with a wolf pup named Pidge he gets by each day slowly. Add in a possible attraction to a sled team leader named Thace and the children of the town getting sick. Shiro has a lot on his plate in terms of saving the town and dealing with a new interest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my first work on this site. This will be based off of the movie Balto but with possible twists and ooc for the characters. If you are uncomfortable with M/M or MPreg please leave now. If not then enjoy this story. I accept constructive criticism so please don't be shy. Now these characters will have roles from the movie:
> 
> Shiro: Balto  
> Keith: Jenna  
> Sendak: Steele
> 
> These characters are all original in terms of the movie:
> 
> Lance: Brown Husky  
> Hunk: Chocolate Brown Husky  
> Shay: Grey Malamute  
> Thace: Black Alaskan Husky  
> Allura: White Wolf  
> Coran: Orange Wolf  
> Pidge: Tan Wolf Pup
> 
> One more thing, Lance and Hunk are brothers in this story.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 

It was a normal day in town for the inhabitants. People were doing what they always do, all while waiting for the two sled teams to return from the race. While the people where busy all the dogs hang around in the boiler room. All except one, Keith. Keith was busy walking around town with the Holt family. Keith walks beside Mr and Mrs.Holt’s son Matt. “Come on boy they’re almost here!” Matt runs ahead while Keith barks out a response, chasing Matt eagerly. Everyone in town lines up as the two sled teams draw closer and closer. One team being led by a dog named Thace, while the other was led by Sendak. Matt waits in excitement as the race nearly reaches its end.

  
Outside of the city on an abandoned wrecked boat was none other than Shiro. Shiro was born at the town but was immediately shunned by others due to also being a wolf. Living with Shiro was a small wolf pup named Pidge, Pidge is like a daughter to Shiro. Beyond that there was the goose named Borris. Shiro was laying down in the makeshift bed with Pidge when the excitement wakes both from their slumber. Pidge's ears perk up to listen in, her head tilting, “Why is the town making so much noise?” Shiro only chuckles and places a paw on Pidge’s head, “Remember today is when the town declares the best sled team.” “You could easily beat a whole team.” Shiro only laughs as he stands up. “But there’s more than one dog on a team Pidge. I wouldn’t count since I’m running alone.” Nuzzling Pidge up gently he stretches, “lets go run around for a while Pidge. Maybe we can find something good.” Pidge jumps up excited as she runs off the boat, leaving Shiro alone. Shaking his head gently he joins her with a warm smile.

  
In town Keith was staying beside Matt a little excited himself. Behind him his two friends Lance and Hunk walk up. “Hey man what are you doing?” Keith turns to his left and smiles a bit, “You know my father is running in this race Lance. Or did you forget with that small brain of yours?” Lance pouts as Hunk laughs beside him. Keith snickers a bit but turns his head back as the sled teams enter town. Everyone starts cheering as the teams draw closer. Keith along with his friends see the two teams coming down neck to neck. Keith barks out as he sees his father coming closer to the finish line. All of the dogs gasp as the leader of the other team, Sendak, goes to bite Thace. Thace falls back a little to avoid the bite but ends up losing the race. Keith bristles in anger as Sendak crosses the line first with a smirk. People gathered around the winning team as Sendak talks with his group. Keith goes over to his father and nuzzles him. “Are you ok dad?” Thace looks at his son with a small smile, “No need to worry Keith. He didn’t get me. And don’t even think about taking him on, I don’t want you in trouble.” Keith lets out a small growl as he looks at Sendak. Keith huffs as Thace nips his ear sternly. The Holt family walks up to Thace's owner to talk. Thace only smiles more as Keith goes back to Matt’s side.

  
Back with Shiro he was walking through the forest as Pidge runs around chasing Borris. Shiro watches both while keeping up with their surroundings. He hears a twig snap and tenses up, head whipping in the direction of the noise. Slowly moving closer to a set of bushes he gets ready to pounce. Only for an orange blur to jump out and tackle him. Falling onto his back Shiro goes to bite the object only to realize that it was a friend. “Ah Shiro my boy how have you been?” Shiro shakes his head and laughs, “Coran you need to stop that I almost attacked you. Is Allura with you today? Pidge misses her.” Coran nods happy as a white wolf walks out of the bushes elegantly, “Hello Shiro it’s good to see you again. How is Pidge doing?” Before Shiro could answer Pidge runs up and nuzzles Allura. Allura gives Pidge a gentle smile as she nuzzles Pidge gently, “Hello Pidge, it seems you are doing just fine.” Pidge gives her a big grin as Shiro stands up along with Coran. Shiro only laughs as Pidge describes all the adventures she’s been on to the two. Ears perking up he turns back to the direction of home. Turning back to the three he tells them he’ll be back in a few moments. Running to the boat he notices three dogs looking around. Slowing down Shiro crouches and slowly sneaks up to his home.

  
In the boat Lance looks around with Hunk and Keith. “Do you really think that a dog lives here?” “I thought that he was a wolf?” “Both of you are wrong as usual. The one that supposedly lives here is half dog half wolf.” Lance pouts as he keeps looking around, “How would you know Keith? Keith looks smug as he lays down in a corner, “I actually listen to my dad and to his friends. They know everything remember?” Hunk looks at Lance, “He does have a point Lance.” “Shut it Hunk.” Keith snorts and lays his head down while the two go to a different part of the boat. Keith waits a little more before noticing blankets in a corner. Getting up to take a look Keith crosses the floor and lowers his head to sniff the fabric. Getting more curious Keith walks around the bed, sniffing it continuously. “What are you doing here?” Keith jumps and turns around shocked not expecting to see what he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second chapter of this story. I honestly did not expect feedback so soon but I welcome it. This chapter is more of a filler to tie things characters closer together. I hope you all enjoy.

Keith couldn’t believe what he was seeing, a large grey canine standing at the entrance with a stern glare. Keith takes a moment to compose himself before slowly moving away from the bed. “I asked a question pup.” Keith growls at being called a pup. “I’m not a pup!” “You’re younger than me so I’ll call you pup.” Keith only gets angrier as he prepares to pounce on the canine. “Hey Keith there’s nothing here so let’s go!” Keith and the canine look at the hull of the ship as Lance comes back with Hunk. Hunk sees the canine ad freezes, “um…Lance?” Lance looks at his brother and sees him looking at the entrance. Turning his head he sees the canine too, jumping back in fright. “What?! He’s real?!” Keith rolls his eyes as he too looks back at the canine. “Just let us go and we won’t come back here ever again.” The canine looks at Keith for a moment before moving to the side. Lance and Hunk take no chances as they scurry out of the boat. The only one remaining behind being Keith. “Now…didn’t you ask to leave pup?” “I only did that to get those two idiots out. And I have a name!” “Oh? Then where are your manners? Introduce yourself.” Keith growls for a moment before relaxing and standing tall. “My name is Keith, son of Thace.” Recognition flashes in the canine's eyes as he relaxes himself, “I should have known. My name is Shiro, you are welcome here but make sure you tell me first. Now please leave, I have company on its way.” Keith tilts his head in confusion as he slowly exits the boat, looking back for a second he sees Shiro working to remove their scents. Keith looks at him confused before running back to town.

Shiro works hard to remove all traces of the three dogs’ scents. Don’t get him wrong he doesn’t mind, he just doesn’t want Pidge uncomfortable along with Allura and Coran. If those three were going to return he would rather have them all meet. Letting out a huff he lays down in the bed, awaiting the return of Pidge with Allura and Coran. Closing for his eyes a moment he decides to take a small nap due to the excess cleaning. A few minutes later his ears twitch to the feeling of something nipping them. Opening his eyes slowly he sees Pidge on his back trying to wake him up. Smirking to himself he suddenly rolls over, making Pidge yelp as she fell. Pretending to still be asleep Pidge races over to his face, a pout forming when Shiro doesn’t react. Looking around and finding no one she backs up. Using all her might she races towards Shiro to headbutt his chest. Only for Shiro to wake up and wrap her in his grasp. Pidge squeaks and struggles while Shiro laughs. “That was good Pidge, you’re getting better each day.” Pidge giggles at the praise and snuggles closer to Shiro. “Aw look at that, those two are so adorable.” Shiro turns to the voice, “I heard that Coran.” Both Coran and Allura laugh as Pidge lays against Shiro content. “Shiro…were there others here today?” Shiro sighs as he nods, “Three pups decided to explore here to see if I existed. I caught them but decided to let them go. One of them had a temper tantrum since I kept calling him a pup.” Allura only shakes her head as she lays down beside Shiro. “Shiro, I am glad that you allow us to come here. But you do need more friends. Have you ever tried to meet the dogs in this town?” “She’s right my boy, sooner or later you will need more friends. It will help with any feelings of being alone.” Shiro smiles more, “I appreciate the concern from both of you. But you know how it is there. No one wants to be friends with a mutt. I’ll get by so don’t you two worry.” Allura and Coran frown at the words Shiro said but decide to just put the subject aside for the sake of their packmate. All lay there together as the sun starts to set.

Back in town Keith entered his home agitated. “I see you went out exploring with the brothers again.” Keith flinches a bit as he sees his father standing there. “Yea, we went out of town.” “I presume you three went to the boat? I thought we warned you to not go there.” “Its fine dad we didn’t get hurt.” “No, but you did get caught by him.” Keith grimaces as he adverts his attention to the floor. Thace sighs, walking to Keith and placing a paw on his head. “Don’t do that again, he had every right to attack you and your friends. The wolf side of him is very territorial, I’m surprised that he restrained himself.” Keith looks up at his father with questioning eyes. “What? Why are you so surprised? I thought you knew about him.” Thace shakes his head as he turns and walks to his bed. “I only know that he is there, I do not know him personally.” Keith trots up to his father with a serious look. “Well, before I left he said that we could come back, as long as we told him. And he was furiously trying to get our scents off the boat.” Thace’s ears perk up at the news. Looking back at his son he has a small frown. “He said that? Quite welcoming despite trying to clean off your scents.” Keith gives his father a look as he sits beside him. “I do believe that a pup is living with him. The others have seen tiny paw prints in the snow near his home.” Keith's eyes widen at that, his eyes going down to the floor. Thace looks at his son before softly rubbing his head against Keith’s. “Go to sleep son, we will talk tomorrow.” Keith only nods as he lowers his head and falls asleep in minutes. Thace following shortly after.

During the middle of the night on the boat while everyone was sleeping. A little trouble maker decided to wake up and slowly move away from Shiro. Using her agility Pidge manages to escape the bed and run out of the boat to explore the town. Running through the snow she manages to make it to the boiler room. Taking a peak inside she sees multiple canines sleeping, one being Sendak. Slowly backing away she continues through the town, unaware of the eyes watching her. Pidge sniffs around as she only gets even more excited. Following behind her was none other than Keith. Keith stands there quietly, waiting to see what the pup would do. Keith hears someone off to the side and realizes with dread that Sendak was walking towards the pup unknowingly. Making a quick decision Keith runs to the pup. Pidge’s ears perk up behind her as she hears a sound. Turning around he gasps as a red dog runs up to her. Pidge whimpers as she curls up, the dog stopping in front of her. “Come on we need to get u out of here.” Pidge looks up at him puzzled as Keith gently pushes her to his home. Pidge yips and swats his muzzle. Keith huffs and picks up Pidge by the scruff, quickly running home before Sendak could hear the commotion. Pidge whines and tries to free herself as she is taken into a home. Curled up Pidge looks around at the strange sights that accompany the home. Keith is panting as he gently lowers her to the floor. “Don’t go outside yet, not all dogs are as nice as you want them to be.” Pidge stays still as she continues to look around with her head. After a minute Pidge starts to cautiously walk around the premecise. Pidge gets intrigued as she continues to walk around, seeing a huge ball of fire. Running towards it she giggles intending to jump on it. Keith realizes too late what she was doing as she jumps on the fur. Keith cringes as the object moves. Pidge walks all over the body, giggling as Thace wakes up slowly. Thace looks up and sees a pup on him, sluggishly moving he stands up, making Pidge fall to the ground. Keith goes up to his dad embarrassed. “What is this son?” “She was walking around town. Sendak was walking towards her, I didn’t want her hurt.” Thace’s eyes soften as he nuzzles Keith. “I am proud of you son.” Keith looks away flushed while Pidge looks at the two of them. Thace looks down at Pidge with a fond look. “Do you live on the boat outside of town?” Pidge perks up and yips. Thace chuckles as he stretches out. “Lets get you home then pup.” Pidge nods as she runs to the entrance, Thace and Keith follow right behind here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a fun chapter right? I find it amusing with Pidge being a little rascal. Anyway please leave some feedback if anything needs improvement. See you all in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 3 of this story. Man am I on a roll. Honestly though, thanks for all the hits, Kudos, Bookmarks, and Comments. Even though it isn't a lot it still makes me happy that people are reading and liking this story. Now this chapter is kind of like chapter 2 as a link for characters to meet up. It's just setting up connections for the rest of the story. The next chapter after this should show more progression with the plot.

At the boat Shiro shuffles around as he sleeps, his paw laying at where Pidge was supposed to be. Eyes snapping open he shoots up and looking the the empty space where Pidge is supposed to be. “Pidge? Where are you?” Analyzing his surroundings he carefully avoids stepping on Coran and Allura, panic settling in him as he realizes that Pidge isn’t on the boat. Becoming more worried he nuzzles Allura and Coran, “Guys get up, Pidge is missing.” This got both of them wide awake in seconds. “What?!” “Where do you think she could have gone Shiro?!” Shiro shakes his head distraught as he tries to think. Looking at the two he takes a deep breath. “Alright, we need to split up and look for her. We’ll meet back here in an hour.” The two nod as they race out of the boat, Shiro following.

In town Pidge was jumping around the snow happy as Thace and Keith keep an eye on her. “Why do you think she’s out here by herself dad?” Thace looks at Keith with a knowing expression. “If I recall correctly you were just the same way. Don’t try to act innocent in this.” Keith lowers his head in embarrassment as Thace lifts his head to take a sniff of the cold air. Stopping instantly Keith notices his father tense up, his eyes cold as he scans the area. “Keith get the pup.” Keith nods as he trots up to Pidge and picks her up by the scruff. Pidge huffs and tries to free herself before hearing something walking towards them. Keith looks at the direction of the noise and realizes that it was Sendak. Keith quickly makes his way over to his father as Pidge curls up as much as possible. Thace moves to shield Keith and Pidge with his body as Sendak stops infront of them, a smirk on his face as usual. “Well hello Thace, what a nice night to take a stroll.” Thace remains cautious as he hides the pup from Sendak’s view. “Yes, what are you doing out here Sendak? I would assume that you would be taking a long nap after that race.” “Ah yes, I was taking a rest until I heard something out of the boiler room. I decided to investigate to see if it was a wolf.” “My son and I have been walking around for a while Sendak, there isn’t anything around the town. Whatever it was it has surely left by now.” Keith watches both continue to bicker back and forth, nervousness rising as each second passes. Pidge thankfully doesn’t make any sort of sound or movement, as she stays shielded behind Thace.

For Shiro this was an absolute nightmare. He was running around as fast as possible, hoping to see Pidge. But so far there hasn’t been any luck, his desperation increases as he keeps searching. Stopping to look around another section of snow he catches his breath. Shiro freezes when he catches a whiff of Pidge, turning his head to the town fear grows for his pup. Shiro narrows his eyes and sprints to the town, hoping that the little one was alright. Sniffing the air while he’s running he also smells three other dogs with Pidge. Determination rushes through Shiro, making him run even faster towards Pidge. When he arrives he never expects what he sees. Right in front of him was the two sled team leaders growling at eachother. Behind one of the leaders was the pup that he found in his home holding Pidge. Seeing Pidge that close to a threat makes Shiro’s instincts scream at him to protect his pup. Getting into a stance he glares daggers at the two, a vicious growl erupting from him. Both dogs stop as they stare at him with mixed expressions of shock, recognition, and rage. Shiro slowly walks towards them, his growls getting louder and even more vicious. One of the dogs back up with Keith and Pidge, the other glares at him before running off. Shiro adverts his attention back to the black and red dogs that have Pidge. His stance tense as he studies them, waiting for their next move. Thace looks back to his son and nods. Keith lowers Pidge to the ground as she runs back to Shiro happy. Pidge and Shiro nuzzle each other as Thace clears his throat. “I would advice keeping that one out of town for a little while. Not all dogs here are as kind.” Shiro looks up at Thace with a relieved expression, “Thank you so much.” Thace only smiles at Shiro, “You don’t need to thank me, I know what it is like having to worry about a child, one that is especially your own.” Shiro chuckles as he and Thace look at Keith. Keith notices and glares at his dad. “Really dad? I wasn’t that bad!” Thace turns and nudges Keith back home with a hearty laugh. Thace goes to follow but stops to look at Shiro only to realize that both disappeared. Head tilted in confusion he lets out a sigh and catches up to his son.

With Shiro and Pidge both were walking home. Pidge giggling to herself and playing with the snow. Shiro on the other hand was doing his best to calm both his mind and racing heart. Shiro was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear the others calling out to him. It was only when Allura bit his muzzle did he snap out of it with a yelp. “We have been calling your name repeatedly Shiro.” Shiro looks at Allura and Coran with an apologetic smile. “Sorry guys, I guess I got distracted.” Both of their features soften as Allura goes to Pidge to play with her. Coran analyzes Shiro and comes a conclusion, clearing his throat he tilts his head to suggest something. Shiro stares at Coran a bit before finally getting what he meant, hiding his face from Coran he mumbles. “So I presume a certain inhabitant of town has caught your eye?” “It’s not like that Coran, he has a kid already so he’s probably mated by now.” “Sure, just keep telling yourself that. Who knows, he might just slip on over to your home.” Shiro shoves Coran away to escape to the boat, Coran laughing hard due to his embarrassment. Coran decides to play with Allura and Pidge to make sure Pidge was exhausted this time. Shiro makes it back to the boat panting as he quickly lays down in the bed, thoughts racing through his head, with a miserable groan he relaxes himself and falls asleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's the end of that chapter. Please feel free to leave comments so I know if there is something I need to do to make this story even better. See you all in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4 of the story, I believe that this is the biggest one yet. Seriously though, already at the 200 marker for hits and 20 kudos. Talk about surprises. This chapter helps progress the story a bit while also allowing the two to get connected a little more. This is seriously fun to write and I am glad that people enjoy it. Anyway onto the chapter!

It has been a few days since Thace has seen the well known mutt of town. During the past few days he’s caught his son trying to go back to the boat with his friends. He didn’t say this out loud but he hoped that he could go to the boat as well, just to see him again. He’s wanted to meet him but has never found the right moment. For now Thace was with his friends talking about what was happening in town. Apparently all of the children were getting ill, a strange thing considering how only one or two would get sick at a time. His attention was pulled away when he noticed out of the window that his son was walking out of town. His mouth sets into a frown as he shakes his head, deciding that this time he would let his son leave.

For Keith, ever since that night with the little pup he was curious. He wanted to know more about the pup and Shiro. Why would they live so close to a town that despises them? These kinds of questions raced through his mind as he makes his way to the boat. Stopping just in front of the boat he looks around to see if anyone was around. Taking his time he slowly walks up the ramp to enter the boat. Only for a small bundle of joy to jump on his face, making him fall backwards into the snow. Keith hears a giggle and opens his eyes to see Pidge. “What was that for?” Pidge only giggles as she gets off of him and throws snow at Keith. Keith shakes his head to clear the snow off of his face. Keith glares at Pidge as she waits with her tail wagging. “Seriously what was that for?” “She wants to play.” Keith looks up at the entrance and sees Shiro looking at him warmly. Shiro walks down the ramp with a smile. “It’s nice to see you again. Pidge wouldn’t stop talking about you since that night. You helped keep her safe, for that I’m grateful.” Keith looks away flushed with embarrassment, earning a laugh from Shiro. “What brings you here today?” “I…really don’t know. I guess just to ask questions.” Pidge pouts as she realizes that she’s being ignored. Mustering up all her strength she tackles Keith’s front leg. Keith looks down a moment confused. “Go ahead and play with her, she’s harmless.” Keith looks back a Shiro for a second before nudging Pidge away, making her roll in the snow. Pidge yips as she gets up and runs around Keith. Keith tilts his head before copying what Pidge was doing, earning a happy bark from her. Before he knew it, he was playing with the pup. The most shocking part was that he was having fun doing it. From the sidelines he notices Shiro talk to two others, ignoring them to deal with the attention-seeking pup he continues to race around with her.

Back in town Thace was leaving the usual meeting place for his group when he saw Lance and Hunk. Walking up to them he sees that Keith isn’t with them. “Hello Lance, Hunk…have you seen my son?” Both perk up at him and shake their heads. “No, we’ve been looking for him all day.” “Maybe he went to that boat Lance.” “No way! He wouldn’t go without telling us! It’s an adventure!” Thace chuckles at the two brothers before nodding. “Perhaps he did go there, thank you both for your time.” With his destination set he walks out of town to the boat. Preparing himself for what was to come. Once he arrives at the boat he spots his son rolling in the snow with the pup from two nights ago. Smiling to himself he makes his way over to Shiro and the other two wolves. All three perk up and look at him as he walks closer. Allura and Coran go to block him but Shiro stops them. “Relax guys, he helped keep Pidge safe.” Both relax as Shiro walks up. “We meet again, I hope my son hasn’t been causing trouble.” Shiro laughs, “Oh there is no problem, in fact he’s been really helpful. He’s been playing with Pidge the whole day.” “Ah, so the little one is Pidge. Quite an adventurous one you have. Reminds me of my son when he was that young.” Shiro casts a shy smile as he looks at the two still playing. “They grow up too fast, I want to make sure Pidge gets a good life.” Thace sneaks a glance at Shiro, noticing the calm, serene smile on his face. “If I may ask, why do you live on this boat?” Shiro’s smile falls as he looks at Thace in the eye. “I may be part wolf, but I am also part dog. I want to be as close to both sides my heritage as possible. This was the best option, Pidge alternates between staying with me and with the other two.” Thace hums in understanding, “I see, it is quite bold of you. But I do understand where you come from. If you want to be closer to your dog side, you might want to try to go into town.” Shiro looks bashful as he looks down, “I already do. You just never see me, no one does as a matter of fact.” Thace is actually shocked by what Shiro admitted. “Is that so? Then perhaps you should show yourself more.” Shiro shakes his head, “I don’t want to stir up trouble, not while I have a pup to look after.” Thace frowns a bit before looking out to his son and Pidge. “Then perhaps my son and I would suffice as company for you and Pidge.” Shiro looks at Thace shocked as a small flush appears on his face. “You ah, really don’t have to do that. I’m sure you both are busy.” “To be honest, my son needs the distraction as well as me.” “…Why?” Thace turns to look at the town with a grave expression. “The children are all sick. Including the one Keith belongs to.” Shiro’s eyes widen as he too looks at the town. “I….I’m sorry.” Thace nods to Shiro. “I would appreciate it if he came around here more often. But for now we must get home.” Shiro gives a nod as he looks at the two playing. “Pidge, come on it’s time for Keith to go home.” Pidge whines as she goes to Balto. Keith goes to his father and nuzzles him, his father doing the same in return. Thace turns to Shiro one last time, “Until next time Shiro.” Shiro and Pidge watch as the two of them return to town, both having longing looks on their faces. Allura smiles at the looks and nudges Coran. “I believe it’s time to play matchmaker Coran.” “I agree, it’s about time Shiro has gone cloud nine.” Both share a quiet chuckle. Both walk up to the two, “Shiro, how about you let me take Pidge tonight?” “But Allura…isn’t that a little to short of a notice? I thought we agreed on this.” “Don’t worry my boy! You know Allura will take care of Pidge perfectly. Now come on.” Shiro tries to make an argument but failing as Coran pushes him away from the two. Pidge looks at Allura confused, only to realize what the two planned. Both girls giggle as they go to the forest to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter will show more sadness of Keith having to deal with Matt being sick. As well as that deciding race for who gets to save the town! Please feel free to leave a comment on anything, I appreciate any sort of constructive criticism. See you all in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I sadly broke my everyday updating schedule but no harm no foul. I did mention the race but sadly the race itself will be in the next chapter. I did not realize how long this chapter was. But still I am glad that people are looking at this story. I hope you all enjoy this.

With Coran and Shiro the two walked through the crisp snow, both silent as the moon sets in its position high in the sky. Coran looks at Shiro and sees how spaced out he was. Smirking to himself and starts to hum and stops. “Tonight is a beautiful night huh?” Shiro snaps out of it and smiles looking at the moon. “Yea…stunning.” Sneaking a glance at Shiro he smirks even more. “It would be even better if that dog was here.” Shiro not realizing what he said just smiles more, “Yea…wait….WHAT!?” Coran bursts out laughing as he falls on his back, rolling around. Shiro stares at him mortified with a bright red blush on his cheeks. “Coran! It’s not like that! He has a son! He’s probably already got someone!” Coran only continues to laugh at his friend’s expense, making the blush on Shiro increase in intensity. “Coran stop making those jokes!” “I can’t help it my boy, it’s very easy to see you like him.” Shiro mumbles something along the lines of Thace being attractive, making Coran only laugh harder. “Come on my boy, go to the town! What’s the worst that could happen?” “Possibly running into Sendak and every other dog that’s not Thace or Pidge.” “Sometimes the risk is worth it in the end Shiro.” Shiro looks back at Coran before looking at the town. A heavy sigh escapes him as he starts to walk to the town. “I won’t be gone for long.” “Good luck my boy!” Shiro trots over to town as Coran smiles, walking back to the boat.

In town Keith was waiting outside of the doctor’s house as multiple children are in there with their parents, Matt included. Keith runs to the side of the building and props himself up on a box to see Matt. Seeing Matt on a chair he lets out a bark, catching Matt’s attention instantly. Matt’s face brightens as he runs out to meet Keith. Keith races around the building to meet Matt as he runs down the stairs laughing. “Keith! Hey boy!” Laughing he runs around Keith as Keith lets out happy barks and yips. Keith stops in concern when Matt starts to cough hard. Gently nudging Matt in the arm he stares at him concerned. It was then that Matt’s father comes out with a jacket. “Matt what are you doing out here? You’ll catch your death out here, lets get you inside.” “Ok papa.” Keith watches on in anguish as Matt is gently led inside the building, he goes back to the window to see what was going on with his human family. Keith was so distracted that he didn’t notice Shiro walking up to him from behind. Shiro looks at Keith, hesitant to disturb him but clears his throat and walks closer to him. “Um Keith?” Shiro then notices that Keith wasn’t paying attention. Remembering what Thace said about the children hisheart saddens at the thought of Matt being sick too. Clearing his throat again he manages to catch Keith’s attention. Keith turned and looked at Shiro, “Oh…hi….it isn’t a good time right now Shiro.” “Do you want to know what’s wrong with Matt?” Keith tenses up at that and looks back at a coughing Matt. “I do, I want to know so bad.” “Then follow me.” Keith turns to Shiro and follows him as they continue further on the side of the building. Stopping in front of the side door, Shiro turns to Keith, “I have the keys to the city.” Shiro gets on his hind legs and uses a nail to remove the screws holding the door hinges. Pushing the door open he moves over and holds out a paw. “You first.” Keith notices his paw size and stares for a little. Shiro gets self conscious as he lowers his paw. “Big paws kind of run in the family.” Shiro enters first with Keith following, “Well, at least from one side of my family.” Shiro crouches into a small space with Keith in tow. Keith looks around and realizes that they were under the building. Shiro stops and looks back at Keith to make sure he’s ok. “Stay close alright Keith.” “No need to say that twice.” Both continue till they reach the spot where broken bottles lay and an open floor panel allows light to shine. Keith looks around and notices the bottles, “Not a really good place huh?” Shiro smiles, “You kidding? It’s the most beautiful place in the world.” Shiro goes to the pile of bottles and starts to arrange them. “No offense Shiro, but there’s nothing here.” “That’s because you’re looking at the glass half empty.” “Shiro, there’s nothing here, it is empty.” Shiro points to the light with his head with a smile, “The sun.” Keith continues to doubt him and narrows his eyes as Shiro makes final touches to the bottles. “And to the north.” Shiro moves as the light hits the bottles, making multiple colored lights hit the wall behind Keith. Keith turns and gasps in awe, “It’s the northern lights.” “Yea, isn’t it beautiful?” Keith nods dumbly as Shiro chuckles. The moment is cut short when the doctor walks over, both canines move closer to the grate to listen in. When the doctor delivers the news to Matt’s parents he clenches his teeth and races out. Shiro follows worried, “Keith I’m sorry.” Keith shakes his head as he forces the tears down. “I can’t lose Matt.” Shiro frowns and looks back at the building. “If you need to get away, you’re welcome to stay with us. It’s no problem.” Keith nods as Shiro goes to leave. “My father really wants to meet with you.” Shiro stops in his tracks, confusion on his face. “He’s at home, you should see him. It’s three houses away from here on the left.” Shiro could only nod as he does what Keith instructed.

It took Shiro only a few minutes before spotting Thace sitting on the front porch of the house. Shiro hesitates for a moment, uncertainty coursing through him. Shiro was about to turn around but sees Thace looking at him, knowing that there was no turning back now he moves onward. Thace gives Shiro a kind smile as he gets up to meet him halfway. Shiro speeds up so that he wouldn’t have too. “Uh…hello.” “Hello to you too, what brings you out here?” Shiro hesitates a bit before speaking. “I just wanted to ask…why are you being nice?” Thace was shocked and a little disturbed by the question. Sighing he gets up and nuzzles Shiro, “No one deserves to be treated like dirt.” Shiro blinks a few times as a blush forms. “You really don’t have to though.” “I want to. You have intrigued me Shiro. I want to get to know you personally, not just from what others say.” Shiro only shoot a smile shy smile at Thace as he returns the smile with his own. “How about a walk?” Thace nods as he walks with Shiro with no destination in mind. While walking the two were attempting to start a conversation, realizing that both had nothing to say. “Um…Thace…what is the town going to do about the sick children?” “There will be a race tomorrow to decide which dogs are on the sled team. The team will retrieve the medicine. Hopefully we make it in time.” Shiro takes a moment to think before smiling. “I want to help.” Thace ceases to move as he gazes at Shiro shocked. “…Shiro.” “I want to help…I realize that these parents love their kids. I love Pidge. I wouldn’t know how to continue without her around. I bet it’s the same with these parents. And your son really loves Matt. I don’t want to see him heartbroken. So…I’ll run in the race to help.” Thace gazes at Shiro with wide eyes as he processes the information. Shaking his head softly he smiles and nuzzles Shiro gently. “Thank you for your kindness Shiro.” Shiro blushes as he gives his own shy smile and returns the gesture with his own. “Well well well, what do we have here?” Both break apart as Sendak walks up with sausages in his mouth. “Sendak…what are you doing out here? And did you steal those?” “So what if I did? What will you do about it Thace? And I see the mutt is here as well, trying to hook up to Thace?” Shiro flinches as he looks down, Thace narrows his eyes and takes a stance. “You stop right now Sendak, he wants to help the town. I suggest you take it easy and go home.” All of a sudden people could be heard searching. Panic sets into Shiro as he turns to run. Sendak thinks fast and throws the sausages at Shiro, making him trip up. Just then the people come around and shine the light on him. “Get out of here you mutt!” Shiro’s ears lower as he quickly gets up and runs away scared. Thace glares at Sendak as his owner rubs his head and showers him with praises. Sendak smirks at Thace as he sits there with his owner. Thace’s owner goes to rub his head too but Thace only snaps at him with a growl and walks away.

With Shiro he keeps running home as tears burn his eyes, making his vision blurry. Once he reaches there he takes a few deep breaths and rubs his eyes. He lays down in the bed with a heavy sigh, tears finally winning the battle as he’s lured into the realm of sleep. It was only later that Coran comes in with Allura and Pidge, all three notice the tear streaks and curl up around him, Pidge giving a sad whine as she curls up beside his neck and chest area. The other two go on either side, providing warmth for the two as they all go to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is chapter 5, poor Shiro. Don't worry though things will get better in the end, we all know the ending of Balto. Leave a comment for constructive criticism if you guys want to! Stay tuned for the next chapter guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the schedule getting a bit out of whack. I may be a little slower in updating due to Spring Break but will do my best. I hope you all enjoy this!

It was morning when Shiro woke up, feeling warmer than usual he’s cracks open his eyes and sees the three of them cuddling against him sleeping. Smiling a bit he suddenly remembers the race that was taking place today. Shiro lowers his head to the floor as his ears lay against his head. Remembering last night he has mixed feelings of what he should do. He blinks as he feels Pidge wake up and look at him. Pidge smiles and gets up wagging her tail. Shiro stares at Pidge for a moment before smiling a little. Shiro nudges Pidge a bit as she giggles and places her front paws on his face. “Are you going to help the town?” Shiro frowns a bit at the question as he sighs. “I did say I was going to. But right now, I’m not so sure.” “You should Shiro.” Shiro looks over to Allura as she smiles gently. “Don’t let fear stop you, besides when has fear or negativity ever stopped you?” “She’s right my boy, make us proud and help that dog of yours.” Shiro covers his face as the two giggle. “Fine I’ll go…just stop teasing me already.” All three nod as they get up. Shiro follows suit and smiles at them, nuzzling them all before getting off the boat.

In town Keith was sitting on top of a crate with Hunk beside him. Keith was watching his father and the other dogs as they stay in a line. Feeling disheartened from what his father told him last night he glared at Sendak. “Man I can’t believe that Sendak is instantly the leader. That must hurt huh Keith?” “Yea…I hope he gets hurt or something.” Lance walks up smirking. “Hey Keith, is it true that you and your dad have been hanging around Shiro and his pup?” Hunk looks at Lance in shock before turning to Keith. “Is he serious Keith!?” Keith smiles a bit before nodding. “Yes, he’s not all that bad. He helped me know what was happening with Matt and the other children.” Lance and Hunk share a look before bringing their attention to the race. Keith does the same but opens his mouth in shock as he notices a familiar form coming up to the line. “Shiro?” The brothers whip their head to Keith. “What?!” “Where is he?!” Keith stands up and points. “Right there!” 

At the line Thace was staring at his son confused as his son stares at the canines with a mix of shock and amazement. “Hello Thace.” Thace looks to his right and sees the one canine he never thought he would see. “…Shiro?” Shiro smiles as the other canines, besides Thace’s group, look at Shiro with harsh glares. “What are you doing here mutt?!” Shiro ignores them to keep looking at Thace. “I…I did say I wanted to help the children. I meant it…that is….if you want me here.” Thace smiles as he nuzzles Shiro softly, “I do, thank you Shiro for coming.” Shiro reddens deeply as he lowers his head a bit. The referee standing at the side raises a gun in the air and shoots, signaling the start of the race. All the canines surge forward, their muscles working overtime to get them ahead of the others. Shiro and Thace immediately claim first place together, both smiling at each other as they run. Behind them was Thace’s group along with two from Sendak’s. The race was vicious, on one of the turns one of Sendak’s friends manages to get beside Shiro and shove him out of the race. Thace looks at Shiro worried but kept on running as he saw Shiro use his agility and speed to his advantage. Thace gazes on in amazement as Shiro jumps down and resumes the race ahead of Thace. Shiro looks behind himself to see Thace joyful as he continues on even faster. Thace does his best to keep up but realizes that he couldn’t. Laughing out loud he keeps running. “Go Shiro!” Shiro runs faster in response to Thace’s shout. Reaching the finish line first the timer stops the clock, looking down at the time with wide eyes. Shiro slows down as he pants hard, waiting for Thace as he finishes the race in second place. Thace laughs as he trots over to Shiro, a huge grin on his face. “That was absolutely mesmerizing Shiro.” “T..thanks Thace.” Both share a smile as Sendak glares at him, “Boys get ready.” “Hold on Sendak, I was the fastest dog.” Sendak freezes as he snorts in amusement. “I’m sorry…you were the fastest what?” Shiro stares down Sendak with confidence. Thace goes beside Shiro to provide support as the Musher walks up to pet Shiro. “That’s a good boy.” Shiro perks up at the man but Sendak narrows his eyes and steps on his paw making him growl out a bit in pain. The man retracts his hand and narrows his eyes at Shiro. Shiro looks up at the human sad and walks away, leaving Thace alone. Thace snarls at Sendak as he smirks at him. Thace catches up to Shiro, “Shiro don’t go.” “You better stay away Thace, I might turn on you.” Shiro lowers his head a bit as he walks ahead, leaving Thace to stare longingly at him. Keith on the sidelines looks at Shiro as he passes by with his head low. Lance frowns deeply, “Now that was playing dirty. I say we go and cheer him up!” Keith and Hunk look at Lance. “You know that’s the smartest thing you’ve said all day.” “Shut it Keith!” Hunk shakes his head as he follows Keith and Lance.

Outside of town Shiro was pacing in both anger and despair. He takes deep, calm breaths as he walks around in circles. His ears perking up he raises his head, he looks towards town as sees Keith running towards him with his two friends. Tilting his head he stops pacing as they slide to a stop in front of him. Hunk pants along with Lance as Keith stares at them. “Don’t mind them, they’re lazy.” “Keith I will hurt you.” “You can try, you barely kept up with me.” Lance and Keith stare at each other as Shiro fails to contain his laughter. “Ok what is this?” Lance beams with pride. “Isn’t it obvious? We’re trying to cheer you up!” Shiro blinks as Keith smacks Lance. “That was way too blunt!” “Hey don’t hit my brother!” “He started it!” Shiro only finds himself laughing even harder, his lungs burning as the three continue to bicker. “Alright enough, you can come home with me. Keith, Pidge misses playing with you.” “Wait…Keith knows how to play!?” “That’s it Lance!” Lance yelps as Keith tackles him, Lance managing to slip free and run away towards the boat. Keith follows closely as Shiro walks beside Hunk. “Why didn’t you three participate in the race? I’m sure you all wanted to.” “Well, we have one more year before we’re able to be on a sled team. Believe me Keith really wanted to run in that race, Lance included. As for me, I would slow down the team and worry a lot for my mate.” “Oh? Aren’t you a bit young for a mate?” “I am, but we promised that when we’re old enough we would officially be together.” “And what about Keith and Lance?” Hunk laughs as he smirks. “Those two are way to dense. They wouldn’t know a confession if it hit them in the face.” It was Shiro’s turn to laugh as they see Keith wrestling against Lance, Pidge circling them and barking. Pidge sees Shiro and runs to him barking happy. Shiro only crouches in a playful stance as he jumps around Pidge. Pidge runs around trying to catch Shiro while yipping. 

Keith and Lance stop as they notice two wolves watching them. Getting off of each other fast they stare at the two wolves. “So you are the son of Thace.” Keith blinks as he looks at the snow white wolf. “How do you know my father?” Allura smiles as Coran clears his throat. “Well your father is an honorary member of our pack! Well him and his friends to be more precise.” Both of their mouths open in shock as the two wolves giggle to themselves. “Wait…so Keith is also part wolf?” Allura nods her head. “I’m surprised your father never mentioned your mother to you.” “My mother died when I was born.” “Ah yes, it was a sad day for us all indeed, your father was devastated.” “But he was also denying a certain connection to a certain canine at the time.” Both look at Shiro as he’s rolling on the ground with Hunk and Pidge. “Wait….Thace was supposed to be with Shiro a long time ago? That would mean that Keith wouldn’t have even been born!” Allura only shares a kind smile. “Actually, he could have been.” Silence envelops the group as the information sunk in. “Let me get this straight…Shiro can get pregnant?” “That’s correct my boy, it’s extremely rare for us wolves to be like that. But if one is born, they are cherished by their pack.” Keith groans as he falls to the ground. “This stuff is complicated and weird.” “Do not worry my boy! We have a lot of time to teach you pups about this!” Lance and Keith try to back away as Allura and Coran coral them into the boat. Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk watching them amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet! Another successful chapter in this story. Feel free to comment! See you all in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, sorry for the wait. I hope you all enjoy this.

It was time for the sled team to depart. Thace looks around for any sign of Shiro, only to find nothing. Disappointment and sadness settles in his heart, as Sendak stands at the front proud and cocky. Keith walks up to his father worried and nuzzles him. “Be safe dad.” “You know me Keith, I won’t take any unnecessary risks Keith.” Thace smiles at Keith as he returns the gesture. “Keith, can you do me a favor?” Keith nods as he listens closely. “Can you tell Shiro that I want to talk to him after I come back.” Keith nods again as he smiles. “Dad…I know you and Shiro were supposed to be together. His packmates told me and my friends.” Thace stands there surprised before relaxing with a soft smile. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” “It’s ok dad, you had your reasons. We can talk about this later ok, just make sure you get that medicine and come home safe.” Thace nuzzles Keith and nips his ear playfully as he musher stands on the sled and yells out, “MUSH!” Instantly all the dogs on the team surge forward. Thace’s smile fades to a serious expression as he and the team go on into the frozen wilderness. The only thought going through his head was that he would survive so that he could see his son and Shiro again.

At the boat, Pidge was spending time with Lance and Hunk. Shiro was watching the team leave, a longing look on his face. Keith walks up to Shiro as he follows his gaze. Smiling to himself he quietly goes up to him. “Hey.” Shiro looks at Keith with a smile, “Hello Keith, what do you need?” “My dad wanted me to give you a message.” “…He…gave me a message?” “Yea…he wanted you to know that when he gets back, he’s going to talk to you.” “That’s him for you…making you wait.” Both share a laugh as they stare at the forest. “Do you think they’ll be alright?” “Your dad and his friends are the best at what they do. Don’t worry about them ok, I would know.” “Alright…um…Shiro…can you maybe…show me what you do with your packmates?” “Oh? You mean like a hunt?” “Well…just a normal day for a pack.” “Alright…” Both return to the others, oblivious of what was to come.

In the forest, Keith, Lance, and Hunk stayed at a safe distance to watch over Pidge. All four look through the forest as they observe the three wolves silently track over the terrain to surround a huge buck. Pidge watches with her tail wagging in excitement while the three watch in amazement. A minute later, Coran runs towards the buck, making it run towards Allura. The children watch as Allura and Coran keep the buck on track, Shiro ready to pounce. The buck jumps over a fallen log, only for Shiro to snap his jaws on the buck. The four watch as the three adults bring down the buck quickly. “Man, how do they do that?” Pidge jumps around happy. “It’s easy! They trust each other to know what to do. When you’re part of a pack you have to trust each other. A pack is a family!” The three stare at Pidge in astonishment as she looks at them with a huge grin on her face. “You’re really happy about that huh?” Pidge looks at Keith and nods, “Yea they’re my family!” “That’s nice…you’re really lucky…don’t ever forget that ok.” “Alright Keith! I won’t forget!” “I didn’t know were such a softie.” “Don’t make me hurt you Lance…besides…I need to head back to town to see how Matt is doing. Tell them I’ll be back tonight.” “No problem Keith!” “Come on Lance, lets see the others.” Keith walks back to town as the others reunite.

Once Keith reaches town he sees Matt’s father walking to the hospital with Matt’s hat. Keith barks to get his attention while running towards him. Samuel looks down at Keith, “Hey there boy…” He pets Keith as Keith wags his tail happily. “I’m sorry boy but I can’t spend time with you right now.” Keith whines as Matt’s father enters the hospital, tightly clenching the hat in his hands. Keith whimpers as his ears flatten, running to the window he lays his head on the edge. He notices Matt coughing and looking worse, feeling helpless he whines and whimpers against the window. The only thing that can really help him was seeing his father back home with the medicine. Closing his eyes he keeps his head laying against the window pane. 

With the sled team, they all managed to make to the pick up point. Now all that they needed to do was to make it home. Thace stood there looking at his friends with concern, noticing how they look tired. Going up to his best friend he frowns. “How are you doing?” The dog looks up and gives him a strained smile, “This is nothing Thace…do not worry about me. What matters is getting this medicine home.” Thace could only nod in agreement as Sendak roughly shoves him to the side. “Hurry up old man. We’re leaving soon.” “Calm yourself Sendak…the others are exhausted…” “I don’t care…get up all of you!” Thace glares at Sendak as he walks back to the front. “Do not let him bug you Thace…he does speak the truth.” “I know…I just can’t help but feel like something will happen….something….bad.” His friend only shakes his head. “It would really be a blessing if Shiro was here…he would be able to get us back safely. “ “I completely agree with that.” Both share a smile as the team reorganizes itself. The musher ties to medicine to the sled, securing it before holding on tightly. “Alright boys, we’re halfway done…MUSH!” The team races forward, all determined to make it home for different reasons. Unknown to them that disaster was ready to strike in the blizzard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, to be honest this was a struggle to write. Please leave a comment for any suggestions on this. See you all in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next chapter! I hope everyone is doing ok! This got me a bit in a crossroads of what I could do next. But don't worry it will be a happy ending!

The team has been treading nonstop back to town. By this point the whole sled team was exhausted as they trekked the frozen tundra. As time went on the exhaustion only grew, it was then that the team had to stop for rest. While the team was resting Thace took a moment to look around, cold realization building under his fur. “Sendak…we’re lost.” The team looks at Thace in shock and panic, Sendak glaring and snarling at him. “We’re not lost!” “Look around you Sendak! We have no idea where we are!” “I know where we are!” Without warning Sendak takes off, forcing the team to follow as the musher tries to stop Sendak. “Sendak stop boy!” Sendak keeps looking around, panic setting in as he only keeps racing forward. The final straw was when Sendak runs them right down a snowy hill. All the dogs yelp as the musher lets out a scream. The dogs could do nothing but fall down the hill with the medicine and musher. The bottom was not kind to all as they hit. Thace lets out a yell of pain as he hits the ground, rolling a bit and slamming into a rock hard. The musher was in no better condition, him hitting his head and collapsing by the sled. Thankfully the box containing the medicine was not damaged in any way. Sendak gets up shaking the snow off along with the other dogs. The team's attention was instantly brought to Thace as he lets out a painful whimper. Immediately his friends race to his side. “Thace! Can you get up old friend?” Thace goes to put weight on his legs, only to fall back to his side with a pained whine. His friends could only look on with their own pained expressions as the savage winds keep blowing on them.

It has been three days since the sled team departed from town. Between the inhabitants, the dogs could do nothing but watch their owners wallow in sadness for the sick children. For Shiro he has been sneaking into town to see the children from the window. Shiro does his best to keep Keith’s hopes up with his friends. But even he could see the fear of doubt sinking in. He really couldn’t blame them, in the end all he could do was offer comfort with words and distractions. His hope remained strong until the night came. It was another usual night at the boat. Shiro was just getting Pidge to finally stop playing and to go to sleep. Just as Pidge and Shiro were almost asleep Allura comes in looking heartbroken. “Shiro…we need to talk for a minute.” “Alright Allura…give me a minute.” Shiro making sure that Pidge was curled up in warmth he gets up and leaves the boat. “Alright Allura…what’s the problem?” “It’s the team…they’re lost.” In that one instant Shiro’s world shattered. “That’s not possible…they’re the best Allura…Thace is on that team!” “Shiro…I know this is alarming but I need you calm…Pidge needs you calm.” “How can I be calm knowing that Thace and the medicine are lost out there Allura!? We need them back now!” Allura could only whine sadly as she nuzzles Shiro. “Shiro…I’m really sorry.” “...I just…need a moment alone.” Allura could only watch as Shiro walks of, his body sagged in defeat. 

In town Shiro was walking, his head down low with his gaze glued to the ground. Only to look up when he reached the hospital with the children. Trotting up to the window he looks through it and sees Matt looking terrible. He could only frown as he sees Matt laying in the bed as his parents sit by him. Shiro turns back as he hears a strange thumping noise from the constructor’s home. Getting away from the window he investigates, peaking into the workshop he sees the man wipe his brow tiredly. The man picks up his work and places it against the wall. Shiro’s eyes widen as he sees the child sized coffins lining up the wall. Running back to the hospital window he gazes at Matt. Narrowing his eyes he pushes off the window once more, this time heading off into the forest. An hour later Keith goes up to the same window, laying his head down he stares at his best friend. Letting out a whine he keeps his head laying against the pane. Closing his eyes and trying to keep the tears in he sniffles. Eyes snap open as he sniffs the pane again. Eyes widen as he turns back out of town. “…Shiro?” Running off to the boat he hopes that Shiro was there, for both Pidge’s sake as well as his own.

When Keith arrived to the boat he barges in, waking all the wolves in there. “Keith my boy what are you doing here?” “Is Shiro here?” “…No? Why are you asking?” Awareness seeps in as he looks at the forest. “Oh no…we need to go after him! He went to find the team!” Coran and Allura look at each other then at Pidge. “…We can’t leave Pidge…she’s just a pup.” “I’ll look after her…you and Keith go.” “But Coran…are you sure?” Coran only nods confidently. “I’m sure…just make sure you all get back safely.” Both nod as they race off the boat. “I should have known he would do this…” “What do you mean Allura?” She only sighs as they keep running. “Ever since Shiro met Thace….he’s been madly in love….he just never said anything…but Thace knew.” “Then why didn’t they just get together?” “…Shiro is the kind of guy who would rather let others be happy than himself. He let Thace go…” Keith’s throat clamps up as tears threaten to build. “You know….I wouldn’t mind Shiro being a parental figure to me. I want them both together…they both deserve it.” “Knowing them…they will after this…all we need to do is make sure they make it home.” Determination fuels their bodies as they race through the wilderness.

For Shiro this was not as difficult as he thought it would be. Walking through the snow he keeps his guard up, very aware of the idea of bears and other wolves roaming these areas. He hears a twig snap behind him. He instantly tenses and prepares for a skirmish. “Shiro!” His eyes widen as Keith and Allura jump out, both tackling him to the ground. “What are you two doing out here?” “Are you seriously asking that!?” “Shiro…we can’t lose you too. You could have asked us for help! What you did was reckless and selfish! We’re your family! What would happen to Pidge if you died!?” Shiro curls up as Allura continues to berate him. Keith smiles a bit as he watches, unaware of the huge mass sneaking up behind him. Shiro looks at Keith and gasps, tackling him out of the way as the mass crushes the ground beneath it. Allura growls as the huge bear rears up and lets out a terrifying roar. Shiro and Allura quickly size up the bear, each letting out their own vicious snarls. Keith watches in fear as both fight the bear. The bear roars as he swats Allura away, making her hit a tree with her back. Shiro looks at her with worry as the bear charges at him. Shiro does his best to dodge it but it manages to grab him with his paws and throw him into the ground. Shiro slides a bit as the bear suddenly places a paw on him, applying pressure to crush him. Shiro desperately gulps for air as the bear continues to add pressure on his chest. Keith growls and runs at the bear, jumping up at the last second. Shiro looks on in horror as Keith viciously rips into the bear while keeping his teeth on it’s shoulder. The bear stumbles around in pain, reaching up to get Keith off it’s back. Allura runs up too and bites it’s paw, using her claws she also starts to tear at the beast. Shiro gets up slowly and notices the frozen lake. “Allura! Keith! Get off of him now!” Both comply as Shiro makes a run for the lake, the bear following. Allura and Keith follow behind the two as Shiro runs onto the lake itself. Shiro smirks a bit as the bear foolishly follows him onto the ice. As the ice starts to crack, Shiro expertly makes his way back to the two, leaving the bear to fall into the icy depths. Both cheer as Shiro makes it back to them. Keith jumps on Shiro as he nuzzles him roughly. Shiro stands still for a moment before nuzzling back. “Hey…it’s ok Keith, I’m fine.” Keith doesn’t even signal that he heard Shiro. Allura could only giggle, “We need to continue on. The town doesn’t have much time.” Both break apart as all three continue on their journey with Shiro at the front.

For the sled team, all huddle together for warmth. Sendak angry and snapping at anyone who got close to him. For Thace, his friends lay on and all around him, hoping to keep him warm as they favor his injury. But they could see that the injury and weather was taking its toll on him. They could see the fire slowly leave from Thace’s eyes as they desperately try to keep him awake. At this point, they knew that it was a losing battle, with Thace’s leg hurt and bloody. Thace continued to lay there barely responsive as his friends work on his leg. “How’s our musher?” “Thace...you should be more worried about yourself.” “I asked a question.” “…He hit his head hard…he wont wake up.” Thace lifts his head to look at the musher then at the medicine. “If it comes down to it…you all leave me here…” “There’s no way that would happen Thace. We need to get you home…to your kid and to Shiro.” Thace could only chuckle weakly, “Of course you would find out about that…you’re too sneaky for your own good.” They all share a laugh, despite knowing deep down that this was only to serve as a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! Poor Thace! Don't worry though he's a tough cookie! Please comment if there's anything you want to criticize. See you all in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter was fun to write. I hope you all enjoy this one as well. Thanks for all of the hits, Kudos, and bookmarks. It means a lot to me!

The three continue to trek through the frozen tundra, only stopping briefly to eat and rest. Of course there were times where warmth was needed for everyone. Shiro always made sure that Keith wasn’t falling behind, knowing that he hadn’t been out in such weather. Allura noticed his concerns and stood beside Keith as Shiro kept the lead. Shiro stops suddenly and raises his head high, sniffing at the air as Allura makes another mark on a dead tree. Keith shivers a bit as he walks up to Shiro, snuggling against him for warmth. Shiro looks down at Keith with concern as he places his body as close to his as possible. “Are you ok Keith?” “Y…yea…I’m just cold.” Shiro frowns as he keeps Keith close. “Don’t worry Keith…we’re close…just a bit more.” Keith could only nod as his body shivers from the chill. 

Things were getting dimmer and dimmer for Thace. He was confident that he couldn’t even move his tail anymore, let alone his head. His friends only tried harder to keep him warm and alive. Thace’s friends moved him gently against a set of rocks, one of them using their body to hoist his head up. “How are you feeling Thace?” “Honestly...weak.” “Hang on Thace…don’t give up yet.” Thace gives his friend a gentle smile. “Do you think Shiro is looking for us? I am certain that he has caught wind of our predicament.” “It is unknown…but knowing him…he would do everything to bring you home.” “Then…maybe he will hear me if I call out.” Thace and his friends smile as they get in a huddle. Sendak and the others notice, “What do you think you all are doing?” Thace, using newfound strength from will alone, sits up. All of them raise their heads and start howling. Instantly all the other dogs stare at them in shock and fear. “Are you out of your minds!? You’ll be bringing wolves here!” “No…they’re hoping for that half-breed. What a waste of time.” Sendak and the others slowly relax and stay in their own group. Thace only continues to howl with his friends, praying that Shiro was indeed looking for them.

For the three who kept traveling, the weather was only getting worse. Keith was only getting slower as time went on. Shiro and Allura keep walking through the blizzard with Keith behind them. Keith looks at them as he struggles with each passing step. The edges of his vision go dark as he falls to the ground. Shiro stops as he hears a soft thud behind them, turning around he gasps as he sees Keith on the ground. Going to him he whines, softly nudging him and pacing around him. Allura comes up too as she does the same thing. Keith lifts his head slowly, “I…I’m ok guys.” “You’re not ok Keith, your freezing to death out here.” “I can still continue.” “No….Allura, you stay with him…keep him warm for a while. I’ll howl when I find them.” “Of course…be safe Shiro.” Shiro gives a stiff nod as he moves on, leaving the two behind as they gather warmth. Shiro keeps going on as he leaves the occasional mark on trees. Standing still, he raises his head, his ears moving in different directions. A huge grin goes on his face as he races towards the howls in the distance, instantly recognizing them as Thace and his friends. Running at full speed he returns the calls with his own. 

At the team, Thace and his friends hear Shiro. Smiles adorn their faces as they howl even more. Sendak’s friends look at them curiously. “Did you really get something?” Thace looks at them with a smile. “Shiro has indeed come for us.” The other dogs perk up in hope as Sendak growls, walking over to Thace. “Stop howling you fool.” “I will not Sendak…this medicine needs to get home, the children are getting sicker each day. Shiro only wants to help.” Sendak gets on his rear legs and slams his front paws down on Thace. “I said to stop howling.” Thace lets out a whine as his friends turn from howling to growling, all forming a circle around Sendak. “What’s this? You all part wolf too?” “We’re part of their pack, even though we’re only dogs. You don’t scare us Sendak…we know how to take you down without any trouble.” Sendak glares at Thace’s best friend, a growl ripping through his throat. “Oh? Lets see you try!” Sendak lunges at the dog, making them both roll. Thace and the others watch in fear as the two fight viciously. Thace gets up on shaky legs despite the pain. “Enough Sendak!” Thace slowly runs at Sendak and jumps on his back, clamping his mouth down on his neck. Sendak rears up and slams on Thace. Thace lets out a yell as Sendak quickly rolls off and bites down on Thace’s neck. Thace struggles as he scratches Sendak’s face, making him let go. Thace tries to get up as Sendak recovers from the scratch. Sendak goes over Thace, growling viciously. “Give up old man…you’re weak.” Sendak growls more as he bites down on Thace’s neck, making him tense up and stay still. Thace growls himself as he struggles to free himself. Sendak only bites down harder, making Thace whimper. The other dogs slowly circle around the two, glaring daggers into Sendak. 

Without warning, something slams into Sendak, throwing him off of Thace. Thace turns to his side, “Shiro?” Shiro only growls at Sendak, his body standing over Thace’s protectively. “You don’t touch him Sendak. Now stand down.” Thace’s friends follow in line with Shiro and get in formation. Sendak growls and barks savagely at them but is slowly pushed back by their advance. Shiro looks at Thace as he slowly finds his legging on the snow. Sendak takes this moment to lunge, Shiro notices too late and ends up rolling with Sendak. Both growl and attack each other, going closer to the edge of the cliff. Both break off of each other, still growling viciously. Sendak smirks and jumps to push Shiro off, only for Shiro to dodge. Sendak claws at the edge as he bites down on Shiro’s back, pulling him closer over the edge. Shiro holds on for dear life as Sendak’s weight slowly brings him down. Thace goes to Shiro and claws at Sendak’s face, making him let go and fall off the cliff. Thace collapses in exhaustion, Shiro following suit. All the dogs go up to them, worried that both would not make it through this ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that was a thing. Finally I got to fling Sendak off a cliff...lol. But poor Shiro and Thace! Wait until the next chapter to see how this goes. See you all in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so sorry for the long update. School has been a little overwhelming as of late. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

The wind continues to blow over the canines. Shiro woke up recently and standing beside a still unconscious Thace. Shiro howls to call Allura and Keith over, the canines looking at him intrigued. “What are you doing Shiro?” Shiro smiles sheepishly, “Allura came with me…along with Keith.” “KEITH IS HERE!?” Everyone flinches as they look at an enraged Thace. “Yes…your son is here Thace. And before you say anything I did not make him come, he decided to come on his own. So don’t you dare blame me for him being here.” The others chuckle as Shiro berates Thace. It only took a few minutes for Allura and Keith to find the group. Worry evident on Keith as he goes to his father’s side, gently nudging him and whimpering. Thace smiles and reassures Keith with his own soft nudges. “Alright…we need to find our way home, the children are running out of time. Can some of you place the musher on the sled?” Thace’s group nods as they do what Shiro asked. Shiro looks at Sendak’s group and sighs. “I know this may be a lot to ask…but…can you help place Thace on the sled too?” The dogs look at each other and form a huddle to talk things out. Shiro looks towards Thace and Keith and lets a small smile appear. Walking up he helps him up slowly, struggling to keep him up as he brings him to the sled. Shiro yelps as the group surrounds the two and assists Thace onto the sled. Thace looks at them with a grateful smile, “Thank you.” The group nods as they get back in their harnesses. Shiro smiles at Keith as two spots remain empty. Shiro watches as keith walks towards the team hesitantly.

Shiro quickly pushes Keith forward, making him yelp as he stumbles, regaining his footing. The others grin as they realize what Shiro was doing. Keith glares at Shiro only for a harness to come down on him. Shaking himself he looks at the harness, eyes widening when he realizes what position he has taken. “Shiro…but…” “Just remember Keith…patience yields focus.” Shiro quickly takes the second empty harness. “Don’t let fear cloud you Keith. Allura…you go on ahead of us, use that trick I taught you.” Allura nods happily as she howls while running off. Shiro howls too as the sled team starts making their way home. Keith grinning like crazy as he leads the team, not knowing that Shiro and Thace look at him with both pride and happiness. 

Back down at the cliff Sendak wakes up growling and looking around. He hears the sled team leave as he growls even louder. Looking around he runs off into the forest, fully intending to sabotage the team’s chance of going home. As he runs around he starts scratching random trees, an insane look on his face as he laughs. “Let’s see you get home you mutt.” Using the trail to make it home, he continued his dirty work, making sure that there wasn’t a trace of a straight path home. Sendak eventually made it back home, putting on a façade he enters the boiler room, silencing all the conversation in the room. Instantly all the dogs go over to Sendak, helping him over to the fire. “Sendak…where is the team?” Sendak looks up to the dog, realizing it was the pup Lance. Looking down he sags a bit, “I’m so sorry…I tried my best to get them home.” All the canines look at Sendak in despair, some of them refusing to believe that their loved ones were gone. “No…you’re lying! The team isn’t gone! I know it because Keith went out there with Shiro!” Sendak could only frown as he shakes his head. “I truly am sorry Lance…but…we never saw them. All I could do was use all my strength to carry the team on. But they still fell one by one.” Some of the dogs ran out, Lance and Hunk included, emotions running high, as the others watch them with solemn expressions. “Just…give them some time.” All of them lower their heads to give their respects to the team, unknowing that the team was infact still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's to another finished chapter. Thank you all so much for reading my story. Comments are welcome as long as they don't insult. See you all in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter for all my readers! I am so glad that people are liking this. I do have some sad news though. This story is nearing its end. Don't worry it's not that close to the ending but I am just letting everyone know that a few chapters are left. Anyway back to the story!

With the team Keith kept running, his eyes widen along with Shiro’s as they realize that the trail had been sabotaged. Keith slows down to a stop, as he looks at all the marks. “Hey is there a problem Keith?” Keith turns to one of the dogs and shakes his head. “Just trying to pick up the trail.” Keith looks at Shiro and whispers, “Guess Sendak survived the fall…how would we know which marks are ours?” “I can’t tell….it’s up to you...but remember Keith don’t let fear get to you. If you do then we’ll end up in an even worse situation.” Keith nods as he looks around for a moment. Keith could feel the fear in himself, but repeating the words Shiro spoke he takes a deep breath to calm himself down. Smiling he nods to the team and starts running again, taking a few sniffs of the air. The team follows a little unsure but still supportive. Shiro could only smile more as he realizes what Keith was doing. The only problem was that they didn’t expect for a trap in the form of a decline. All of the dogs yell out in surprise as they all slide down the steep slope. Keith desperately trying to gain some form of controlled decent with Shiro. Unfortunately, the steep drop suddenly stopped, throwing all the canines down to the ground with force. Thace ends up flying off the edge with the medicine, Keith staring at the scene with fear. “FATHER!” Keith gets up quickly with Shiro, both going to the edge to see if Thace was ok. Both of their hearts fell when they couldn’t see Thace or the medicine, signaling that the drop was far longer than expected. Tears build up in their eyes as the other dogs sit there by the sled and unconscious musher. Shiro rubs Keith, “I’ll go down there…I’ll be back ok.” Keith couldn’t respond as Shiro finds a way down the cliff side, taking things slow to keep himself from falling.

At the bottom of the cliff, Thace lets out a pained groan. Opening his eyes slowly he looks around and sees the medicine. Getting up despite the pain he was in, he slowly walks over to the box. Relief fills him as he sees no damage has come upon the medicine. Looking up his eyes widen at the sheer height of the cliff, he was only glad to be alive once he realized that he could have died from the fall. He narrows his eyes as he catches something moving down the cliff. A small gasp comes out of him as he sees his beloved Shiro trekking down the cliff slowly. Trotting over to the wall he keeps his sights on Shiro, fear and admiration flooding his heart. Shiro takes a moment to stop and look, his eyes widening and a relieved smile forming on his face. “THACE!” “SHIRO!” Shiro looks around the rock formations as he tries his best to move down faster. Thace’s tail wages as Shiro finally makes a landing in front of him. Thace tackles Shiro on his back as he nuzzles him. Shiro lets out a relieved laugh as well as a sob as he nuzzles back just as much. “I was so scared Thace. I couldn’t see if you were ok from up there.” Thace only smiles as he keeps nuzzling him. “I’m sorry for worrying you Shiro. I promise to do my best to keep you from worrying about me.” “You better keep that promise Thace or so help me.” Both share a genuine laugh as their noses touch, both staring into each other’s eyes. Thace closes his eyes and lays against Shiro. “Shiro…I’m sorry.” Shiro tilts his head in confusion, “For what Thace? You did nothing wrong.” “Yes I did…I didn’t want to accept you back then. Instead I hurt you by being with someone else.” Shiro frowns as he nuzzles Thace comfortably. “I already forgave you Thace. Stop living in the past, you always do this. Always blaming yourself and thinking that you are wrong. I was happy for you back then, because you were happy with Keith and your love.” Thace could only stare at Shiro with pain. “Shiro…it does not excuse me from what I did. I did love you…no…I still love you Shiro. I just never had the strength to confront you after.”

Shiro only laughs more as tears fall from his eyes, “Thace…I still love you too. I still want to be with you. But you have to forgive yourself, I already forgave you a long time ago remember? Just let go of the past.” Thace whines as he licks Shiro’s muzzle, Shiro yipping and nuzzling him back with a smile. “Now lets get this medicine back up there. I hope you do remember how to climb.” Thace bellows out a laugh as he gets off of Shiro. Both nuzzling each other for a moment for strength before they go to the medicine box. Both bite on different strands of rope, nodding to each other they drag the box back to the side of the cliff. Shiro lets out a howl, letting the team know that everything was ok. Thace smirks before he joins in, feeling accomplished when he saw the blush on Shiro’s cheeks. Both look up at the top as they both combine their efforts to start climbing the cliff.

Up on top Keith paces around whimpering at the thought of his father being dead. The other dogs could only watch him as he continues to pace. Keith stops his pacing and races to the edge when he hears the two howls. The other dogs race over as well; hope building in them again as they all see Thace and Shiro climbing the cliff with the medicine. All of the canines cheer them on, Keith watching the two of them with admiration. Keith yips happily as Thace and Shiro continue their climb up. All of them let out a yelp of fear when Thace slips on a bit of snow, Shiro looking at him with worry. Thace only nods at Shiro as he regains his footing to continue to climb back up. Keith and the others only let their excitement grow as the two draw closer. Keith nudges some of the older dogs away as he backs off as well. The others back away as the two finally make it over the cliff. Keith manages to snag a bite on the ropes behind Shiro and Thace, helping them pull the box over along with two other dogs. Thace and Shiro collapse on the ground panting as the team takes the medicine back to the sled. Both let out a grunt as Keith slams into them, rolling around happily as he rubs his body on them. Both could only let a small smile grace their faces as they let Keith do what he wants. Once both of them got their strength back they get up slowly, Shiro and Keith helping Thace as he limps back to the team. “Alright…we need to find a way back.” “Well….we could go through the mountains…it’s faster.” Thace looks at Shiro for a moment before nodding. “Alright….Keith, let Shiro lead since he knows the terrain better.” Keith only gives a big grin as he runs off to get in the second harness. Shiro goes to take the lead but stops when Thace gives Shiro a quick kiss on his cheek. Hiding the blush on his cheeks he trots over to the leading harness, uncertainty clouding him. Thace sees his hesitation; he goes over to the harness and puts it on Shiro. Shiro looks at Thace shocked as he gives him a gentle push. “You can do this…remember when we got lost?” Shiro could only chuckle as he remembers that memory clearly. “Wait….father got lost?” Shiro laughs as Thace pouts at Keith. “It was only one time!” Shiro shakes his head and fondly pushes Thace back to the sled, “Hurry up you old dog.” Thace grumbles at the nickname as he gets back on the sled, his body curled closely around the box of medicine as Shiro howls, leading the team through the mountains and onto the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter! Feel free to leave comments for this if you want to. See you all in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Man this chapter was hard to write, not because of writer's block but because of school! Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

At the town the people started to lose hope, all of them started shutting their windows and turning down their lights. Lance and Hunk look at the people with sadness, their heads lowered as they walk home. “Lance…do you think Sendak was really saying the truth?” Lance snorts as he glares at Hunk, “Don’t you dare believe him for a second! You and I know Keith! He’s too stubborn to die out there! Besides…he’s the son of Thace. He also has Shiro helping him.” Hunk frowns and hugs Lance as he begins to tremble. “I’m sorry for that…you’re right. All we need to do is keep up positive thoughts. They’ll make it back, then Keith has to deal with your parents once you both confess to each other.” Lance pulls away from Hunk in shock, an adorable blush appearing on his face. “S-Shut up!” Hunk only gives Lance a knowing look, making Lance pout. “Alright fine…but you didn’t tell mom and dad right?” Hunk smirks that made Lance blush more, “HUNK! I’M GOING TO HURT YOU!” Hunk runs off yelping as Lance gives chase. Both were almost home when they saw Allura running towards them. “Lance, Hunk! I need your help.” The brothers look at each other before nodding to Allura, both speaking at the same time. “So…what do you need?”

For Shiro, running this mountainous terrain was child’s play. Sadly he couldn’t say the same for the other dogs. Shiro slows his pace to a walk, taking a moment to turn around to check on them. Keith is the only one who gives Shiro a stare of his own, the others looking down and panting. Shiro looks back at the medicine with the musher and Thace. “How’s the medicine Thace?” Thace takes a moment to inspect the box before looking at Shiro, “Nothing is wrong with the cargo Shiro.” Shiro nods with a playful smile. “Your team is getting soft. I thought they could keep up with me, what happened?” Thace’s friends each give their own signature glare, making Shiro laugh along with Thace. “I really don’t know. Maybe when we get home we’ll whip them back into shape.” Keith watches as the team shivers from those words, a small snort coming from him. Shiro looks at Keith for a brief moment, content rising in him before one of Sendak’s buddies ends up sneezing. Shiro freezes in fear, his body standing at attention, gaze analyzing the terrain quickly. Shiro’s ears perk up when rumbling could be heard. The rest of the team perks up too at the sound, confusion and fear shining in their eyes. Shiro looks up to the peak of the mountain, a gasp escaping his mouth. “WE NEED TO GO NOW!” Shiro jolts into action, the rest of the team following suit. Keith peaks behind his shoulder and sees a rushing wave of pure white chasing them. Keith whimpers a little as he and the team make themselves move as fast as possible. Shiro frantically searches the terrain ahead of him for any opening. Shiro notices an entrance to a cave; adjusting himself he suddenly changes direction, the dogs somehow managing to follow his lead. The team just barely makes it in with the medicine before the white wave engulfed them all. 

Once it was safe again, Shiro slows down to a stop, the rest panting and trembling from the adrenaline. “Alright, we can take a small break, we’re fine for now.” The team, minus Keith and Thace, slump to the ground with pained whines. Keith frowns but blinks when he feels a stinging sensation on his hind leg. Keith looks down on his right hind leg, eyes widening when he sees blood trickling down from a scratch. Shiro walks over noticing Keith looking at his leg. Shiro sees the wound and immediately goes into mother-hen mode. He walks up and nudges Keith’s head away to lick the wound. Keith whimpers a bit but ends up laying his head on Shiro’s back, letting him do what he needed to do. Thace watches the scene, adoration written all over his face. The team watches enthralled, the moment reminding them of their mothers/mates back home. Watching this scene in front of them only makes them all determined. One by one, they get up from the ground. Shiro finishes as he sees the team determined. Shiro gives them all a nod as he gets back to the front. “Lets get home, we’re close now.” The two teams each let out either a bark or a howl, Shiro responding back with both ways. Taking the lead once more he pushes onward, the team doing the same with renewed vigor.

In town Allura waits as Hunk and Lance bring the last of the broken glass to her. “Um…not to be negative but what can a few broken bottles do?” Allura lets out a soft laugh as she hears little Pidge race towards her, Coran following behind. Pidge jumps on Allura yipping, “Is Shiro and Keith ok?!” “Yes Pidge, they’re fine and are on their way home.” Lance perks up with a smile when Pidge jumps around happy. Coran smiles as he looks at Allura, “Is this the trick?” Allura looks back to Coran and smiles. “Yes.” Allura then begins to gently prod the broken bottles into a certain formation. “And now…we wait for them, let the lights of the north guide them home.” Allura moves out of the way, letting the light finally hit the broken bottles. Hunk and Lance let out twin gasps of astonishment as the northern lights appear over the town. Pidge wags her tail in amazement with Allura and Coran on both of her sides. “That’s….so beautiful.” Hunk looks at Lance with a smile. “But not as beautiful as Keith right?” The other three turn to Lance as he plops to the ground, paws covering his blushing face. “Hunk I love you as my brother but I will murder you.” Hunk only laughs, his gaze turning towards the wilderness. “You better confess to him Lance, or I’ll tell him.” Lance whines embarrassed as the others chuckle, Pidge jumping on Lance’s back playfully. They could only wait patiently by the bottles, subtle hope in their hearts. 

For Keith, his leg was starting to hurt more from the strain as they continue walking through the cave. He ignores it knowing that his father was in more pain than him. Shiro looks up at the ceiling and see a huge amount of stalactites with sharp tips. Shiro notices a few shaking. Realizing that any noise would make them fall he does his best to be cautious. The team goes over a small drop, not realizing that the sled would make a sound. Once the backside of the slid slammed down on the ground did the team stop. Shiro looks up with fear spiking as he jerks forward, the team running just as fast. Thace maneuvers himself to keep the box in place. Thace yelps when one stalactite narrowly brushes the crate. Shiro looks at the box and sees a hole in it, a small glass falling out and breaking. Thace notices too and pushes the wood closed. Shiro lets out a sigh, focusing on running past the constant barrage of falling spears. The team barely avoids the last of the spears that sealed off the exit behind them. Shiro smiles as he recognizes the area, Keith apparently realizes too as he lets out excited barks. The team looks at the two with cheerful expressions. The team treks forward, seeing lights in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter! They will finally reach home in the next chapter! Aren't you all happy that they made it? I wonder what will happen to Sendak...hehe. Feel free to leave comments and see you all in the next chapter! Hopefully it won't take as long!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter! Don't worry the end of this chapter sounds like the end but I have a promise I must fulfill! That's right the Mpreg portion of this will come in the next chapter. Until then please enjoy this chapter. Before anyone says anything yes this is short but it's because I want to torture you all! Lol just kidding I didn't want to ruin that ending part.

In the broken ship lay the small group of canines. Pidge snuggled inbetween Coran and Allura, while Hunk was laying beside Lance. Lance keeps his head on his brother’s back as he looks out to the forest. Anticipation and hope the only things keeping the group from falling into despair. Lance lets out a soft sigh as he closes his eyes, only for them to snap open when he hears a howl from the wilderness. The others jerk up too, excitement shining brightly in their eyes. Allura and Coran howl as they race out of the boat, Pidge following as fast as she can with her own little howl. Lance smiles brightly as he looks at Hunk. “They made it Hunk!” Hunk could only laugh as he follows his brother out of the boat. All of the members racing to the town to know of the team’s return. In the boiler room, all of the canines surrounded Sendak, listening intently at the “heroic” story he was telling them. One of the female dogs sigh dreamily at him as he tells his tale until the door to the boiler room bursts open. “It’s Shiro and the team! They made it back!” The rest of the canines turn to Sendak with glares, some growling dangerously at him. Sendak chuckles nervously, “Just listen…you see…you guys weren’t there. You didn’t know what it was like.” All the canines walk out of the boiler room angry as Sendak tries to tell them his side, the only thing being heard with his whine when the door slammed closed.

For the team, the moment they see the town shine up with lights they felt relieved. Keith looks on with a enormous grin, the grin faltering when he sees Lance jumping around wagging his tail. Keith’s grin turns into a shy smile as the team slows to a stop right in front of the hospital, the doctor running out with an astonished laugh. The towns people crowd around along with all the other canines. Shiro stands there unsure of what to do as Lance cuddles with Keith, nuzzling him as Keith returns the gesture with the same vigor. Thace watches his son with a warm smile before turning his attention to Shiro. Thace frowns a bit when he sees Shiro looking a little unsure, perhaps a little distraught from all the inhabitants surrounding him and the team. Thace tries to get up so he could get to Shiro but was picked up by his owner. “Lets get you checked out Thace.” Thace turns to Shiro with a whine as the owner brings him into the hospital. Shiro stands there when he hears multiple yells, turning around he sees Pidge jump at him as well as Coran. Allura only laughing as the two bombard him with affectionate licks and nuzzles. “Shiro my boy you had us worried sick!” “Yea! You can’t make us worry like that!” Shiro laughs full heartedly as he manages to break away from the duo. The people walk towards Shiro quickly, making him tense up in fear. Without warning the people start petting Shiro while praising him. Shiro stands there a little confused but eventually accepts the love from the humans as I bark. Thace’s owner walks over to Shiro before kneeling, a hand on top of his head. “Come with me boy, Thace is really causing a ruckus inside, he’s worried about you.” Shiro perks up at the mention of Thace, slowly walking with his owner into the hospital. Stopping for a moment he looks back at his pack a little unsure. In return he gets encouraging nods from them. Smiling softly he enters the hospital.

Lying there in a dog bed was none other than Thace with bandages all over his body. The owner gives Shiro a pat before leaving the two alone. Shiro trots up to Thace and nuzzles him gently, being mindful of the injuries. “Thank you Shiro.” “For what Thace?” “You know why…for coming for me and the team. We wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.” Shiro blushes deeply as Thace licks his snout. “I…It was nothing Thace, I would do it again if I had to.” “Then lets pray that something like this doesn’t happen again.” Both look into each other’s eyes as they lean closer to one another until their noses touch. Smiles of endearment and love gracing their faces, “Thace…does this mean we’re….together?” “…Yes…we’re together forever.” Both give a kiss to the other as Shiro maneuvers himself so he’s lying against the warm body of Thace. Thace curls around him as both slowly succumb to the blackness known as sleep. No longer aware of what was occurring around them.

Outside of the hospital Lance was standing there with Keith with nervousness evident on his face. “U-Um Keith…I need to tell you something.” Keith tilts his head, “What is it Lance?” “…I…um...well….Iloveyou!” Keith scrunches up his nose. “Lance….I didn’t understand that…could you say it again please?” Keith watches as Lance gains a cute blush on his face. “I...I...I love you Keith.” Keith’s eyes widen as Lance lowers his gaze to the ground with an embarrassed whine. “Lance…why didn’t you say this sooner?” “I didn’t want to ruin our friendship…I was really scared of losing you if I told you.” Lance continues to ramble on, making Keith smile. “Lance…I love you too. It just took me a long time to realize it.” Lance stops his rambling, his gaze instantly back on Keith. “You…you really…feel the same way?” Keith laughs as he puts himself up against Lance. “Of course Lance…I’m really sorry that I didn’t say anything to ease your fear. But I promise that I’ll always be there for you.” Lance gets teary eyed as he tackles Keith to the ground. Keith laughing as he puts his paws around Lance, the love of his life. And at that moment...everything was ok again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok well that's done with, as I have said do not worry there is more! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but for the greater good it must be done! LOL, feel free to comment and see you all in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am so sorry for the delay! Anyway this chapter does contain sexual content so please be advised if you don't want to read this then it's ok. Honestly though it was my first attempt so go easy on judging. It was hard to write this scene out! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

It has been a few months since the crisis that nearly took the lives of all the children. Since then everything has been better. Shiro was finally accepted into the town as Thace’s lover. Allura and Coran left to migrate back to their home in the wilderness while Lance and Keith announced the news of being lovers to their families, both happy together as they spend time doing anything and everything. The one thing that confused both Thace and Shiro was the fact that no one has seen Sendak since the night the team returned. Even so it just meant that there wouldn’t be much trouble for Thace and Shiro anymore, which both were glad for. Today was a normal day since Shiro decided to take Pidge out for their usual playtime. Thace walks up to the boat a little worn out due to training Keith for sledding. Thace walks into the boat and notices that Shiro wasn’t there, smiling to himself he realizes that Shiro took Pidge out to play. Laying down he decides to take a nap before the little bundle of energy returns with Shiro.

When it comes to playing with pups Shiro was an expert. But that didn’t mean that he had the stamina for playing. By the time Pidge was done playing Shiro was exhausted. Shiro walks home carrying Pidge, eyelids drooped as the exhaustion constantly nags him. Just as Shiro was about to go on the ramp up to the boat Pidge yips and wags her tail. Shiro looks to his side and sees Lance run over with Keith. “Hi Shiro! Do you mind if Pidge plays with us today?” Pidge smiles excited, struggling to get out of Shiro’s hold, Shiro lowers Pidge to the ground with a tired smile. “I don’t mind Keith…have fun ok.” All three nod happy as they run back to town. Shiro yawns as he gets into the boat. Shiro jumps in fright until he realizes that it was Thace lying in his bed sleeping. Shaking his head he treads to Thace and lays beside him. “Did you have fun love?” Shiro laughs tiredly, “Yeah…just try to spend the whole day with a young energetic pup like Pidge.” Thace smiles as he curls up against Shiro. “Thace…we need to talk.” “About what Shiro?” Shiro looks at Thace with a blush, “About….mating.” Thace’s eyes widen as his brain processes the information. “Shiro…are you sure that you’re ready for that?” Thace notices the blush and shyness radiating off of Shiro. “I am Thace…I have been for a long time.” Thace smiles as he licks Shiro’s snout. “Then maybe we should do it while the pups are away.” Shiro’s blush intensifies as he stands up, “I….know a place we can go. But it’s in the forest.” Thace stands up too, “I think I can handle that.” Both chuckle as they nuzzle each other. “Alright, but first lets see if you can catch me.” Shiro playfully nudges Thace away, making his grand escape out of the boat and into the forest. Thace laughs as he follows a second later.

In the forest Shiro was doing all he could to evade Thace. Don’t get him wrong he wants to do it with Thace but who’s to say that he couldn’t have some fun first? Shiro was smirking as he looks over his shoulder, only to realize that Thace wasn’t behind him. Stopping, he looks around for any sign of Thace. Shiro lets out a startled yelp when he’s suddenly pushed to the ground. Shiro looks behind himself and sees a smirking Thace on his back. Letting a pout form on his face he glares at him. “Not fair, you used tricks.” “Too true but it got me my prize.” Thace kisses Shiro as he gently nips his ears. Shiro blushes deeply as he lays there. “I should have known you would do that.” “Shush..it’s time to relax Shiro.” 

START SCENE

Shiro could only blush like a schoolgirl as Thace nuzzles him gently, licking him in the face and neck. Thace gently nuzzles and licks all around Shiro, getting excited in the process. Shiro turns so he’s laying on his legs, Thace chuckling as he climbs over Shiro’s back. Nuzzling Shiro gently he slowly rubs his dick on Shiro as he watches his reaction. Shiro could only groan in need as he could feel Thace rub up against his entrance. “Thace I swear if you are going to torture me I will bite you so hard.” “Patience love, you will get what you want soon. Consider this payback for making me have to hunt you down.” Shiro could only lay there squirming and blushing as he continues to feel Thace tease him with soft nips and thrusts. Shiro could feel his arousal rising as he stays still, slowly moving his hips so he would be rubbing back against Thace. Thace smirking at the sight of Shiro chuckles as he stops moving his hips. Shiro growls and gives Thace a small pout. Thace smiles and licks Shiro’s snout, “Alright my mate.”

Thace positions himself against Shiro’s entrance as he feels Shiro tremble in anticipation. Without warning, Thace slowly enters into Shiro. Shiro could only open his mouth in a small gasp as he feels Thace enter him. Once Thace pushes in all the way he stays still to let Shiro adjust. Shiro could not even describe how much pleasure he was feeling at the moment, all he could think about was that Thace was finally his. Letting out a moan/whine Shiro turns and looks at Thace, wiggling his hips a bit as a sign to move. Thace chuckles as he starts thrusting at a slow pace, bringing out quiet moans from his mate. After a few minutes Shiro was thrusting his hips back into Thace’s, making the pace a little faster. Thace groans as he nips Shiro’s ear, biting the scruff of his neck and starts to pound into him. Shiro gasps and moans loudly as he keeps pushing his hips back to meet Thace’s thrusts head on. Thace could only let his instincts run wild as Shiro moans in pleasure. With his mouth still biting Shiro’s scruff he uses his front paws to grab Shiro’s hips, bringing his ass into the air, thus changing the angle of his thrusts. Shiro’s eyes widen as he feels Thace hit a spot deep inside him, panting he whines. “T..Thace, do that again….hit me there again.” Thace growls possessively as he does what Shiro asks, ramming into the spot without mercy. Shiro was only getting louder as he drew closer to the end, with Thace not far behind. Thace can feel the knot forming as he thrusts harder and faster into Shiro, enjoying the whining and moaning he was making. Thace lets go of Shiro’s scruff as he pants, “I’m close Shiro.” “I’m close too Thace...p..please....stay inside me.” Thace growls at those words as he feels his knot expand, trapping him inside Shiro’s warmth. Both of them end up howling as their orgasms hit. Shiro lays his head down on his paws panting as Thace gently licks him. “How was that my love?” Shiro chuckles as he licks Thace’s snout. “It was perfect.”

END SCENE

So far it has been about a two weeks since Shiro and Thace had their special moment in the woods. Everything had remained the same in the town, the only event coming up was the fact that Thace and Keith were going to run across the frozen tundra to get supplies. This of course made Shiro anxious due to what had happened a few months ago. He didn’t want to worry Thace so he kept his anxiety to himself. Whenever he was around others he would always put on a brave face, but when he was alone on the boat he would pace around in worry and fear. This continued, increasing in intensity till it was only three days left before the two went off.

Pidge was running back to the boat with a small toy in her mouth. She hoped that Shiro would like the toy she brought with her. Just as she was getting to the ramp a thud inside the boat could be heard. Pidge’s eyes widen as she drops the toy, running up the ramp only to see Shiro laying on his side unconscious. Whining, she goes up to him to gently nuzzle him. Pidge continues this for about a minute with now reaction from Shiro. Whimpering she quickly races off the boat to get the vet. Whining and calling out for help made several canines come out of their homes confused. Keith and Lance were walking to meet Thace when Pidge suddenly slams into Lance, making Lance jump up in fright. “Pidge?! What was that for?!” Keith frowns as Pidge whines and gets up quickly, rushing past them and towards the vet. “Lance...I think something’s wrong. Get my father now! I’ll check on Shiro!” Lance frowns and nuzzles Keith as he runs to get Thace. Keith runs to the boat in worry, forcing himself to go as fast as possible, wondering what would make Pidge worry so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that is the latest chapter, I do hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if it seems like it was cut off. I didn't want to put too much in one chapter. Also, I will most likely have another chapter up before the weekend due to hurricane Irma, but if not then maybe the weekend after. See you all in the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm so sorry for the long update! Personal matters have happened the past month. I now deem Wednesday as the official update day for this story....if I can keep up. I may have a job soon RIP. But I'll do my very best to update every Wednesday! Please enjoy this chapter!

Keith runs to the boat as fast as his legs can carry him, making the run very short. Keith races up the ramp, fear stabbing him when he sees Shiro on the ground. “Shiro!?” Keith goes to him, nuzzling his head and body to make him wake up. “Come on wake up! Pidge is scared!” Keith continues to nuzzle him, his mind running at a million miles per hour. Keith looks up as Lance enters with a panicked Thace. Keith and Lance back up as Thace nuzzles Shiro, laying next to him. “My love wake up.” Shiro shows no signs as Thace licks his face to wake him up. Pidge shows up with the vet as Thace is gently moved from Shiro. Thace could only pace around petrified as the vet takes out the stethoscope, placing the end over Shiro's chest. The vet moves the end of the object around as his eyes widen. The canines watch as the vet puts away his stethoscope and pick up Shiro. “Ok follow me boys.” 

The vet gingerly carries Shiro out of the boat as he takes him to his office. Keith picks up Pidge as they all follow the vet. It took about ten minutes due to the slow and careful pace the vet was taking. Once he enters his office he immediately places Shiro down in a dog bed and grab blankets, wrapping them around Shiro. Thace goes up to Shiro and lays by him, placing his head on top of Shiro's. The vet leaves for a moment as the others move closer too. Keith let's Pidge down as she runs to Shiro, curling up against him whimpering. “Is he going to be okay?” Thace looks up at his son, giving him a strained smile. “Shiro is strong, do not worry Keith. Why don't you lay down with Lance?” Keith nods and slowly goes to Lance, both laying down by the living room. Thace returns his attention to his unconscious mate as he simply lays with him. 

It had taken hours before Shiro moved against Thace. Thace lifts his head and looks at Shiro, “My love?” Shiro opens his eyes slowly and looks around sluggishly, “...Thace? Where are we?” “You collapsed….Pidge ran to get the vet and ended up running into Lance and Keith. Lance got me while Keith ran to check on you. You scared everyone love.” Shiro looks away whimpering as Pidge wakes up too and perks up at Shiro. Thace gently licks his head along with nuzzling him. “What happened Shiro?” “I….I was just...scared. You and Keith are going to be leaving again. I just kept thinking of last time.” Thace frowns as he nips Shiro's ear. “Shiro...you need to talk about things like this...you know Keith and I are more than willing to listen. The same for anyone else. You shouldn't keep things like this bottled up...look what happened today, you collapsed. You petrified Pidge...along with Keith and I.” Shiro looks down sadly at Pidge as he nuzzles Thace. Thace smiles a little and nuzzles back while Pidge snuggles against Shiro more.

“Thace...I...I need to tell you something.” “What do you need to tell me?” Shiro looks away as Thace tries to nuzzle him. “I...I'm pregnant Thace. I've been for about a week….I didn't mean to hide it...I was scared.” Thace stops nuzzling in shock as Shiro whimpers, “I'm going to be a father?” Shiro nods, not looking at Thace as he gets up. Pidge hears the news as her tail wags excitedly. Thace laughs and paces around excited before nuzzling Shiro enthusiastically. Shiro yelps at the sudden show of affection, beaming as he realizes that Thace is happy. Thace goes to get Keith as Shiro smiles in relief and joy, nuzzling Pidge as she yelps overjoyed. After a minute Keith follows Thace confused, “Um... what's the special news?” Thace looks at Shiro, nodding with a smile. “Go on love. You can tell him.” “Ok….well Keith….lets just say... you're going to be a big brother.”

Keith's eyes widen as his mouth drops open in shock. Shiro and Thace chuckle at his reaction, making him shake his head. “You're serious?” “As serious as I can be Keith.” Keith wags his tail as he goes to Shiro, rolling around happy. Shiro grins and places a leg around Keith, nuzzling and playfully nipping him. Keith can only grin and yip as he nuzzles back. Thace lays on the other side of Keith, watching them with a warm grin. “I'm glad you like the fact you're going to be a big brother Keith.” “Of course I would be happy!” It would be fun to play with more Pidges….and help with practice.” Thace and Shiro snap their attention to him with stern glares. “If you think I'm letting you become pregnant Keith.” Keith sputters as a blush appears on his face. “I didn't mean I want to get pregnant now Shiro! We don't even know if I can get pregnant!”

“Even so, you and Lance will not be mating anytime soon. I expect both of you to take your relationship slow.” Keith blushes embarrassed as he nods. “I know dad. I'm not some horny teenager.” Both of them smile at Keith, Pidge smiling and running around Keith, “Play with me!” Keith smiles as he rolls Pidge around, running away as Pidge chases him laughing. Shiro and Thace smile as they watch the two play in the house. Shiro nips Thace's left front leg gently to get his attention. Thace looks down at Shiro and nips his ear with a smile. Laying down together both nuzzle each other. “Thace you and Keith better stay safe. Please come home...I don't want to be alone again.” “You know we're coming home. I won't leave you or our pups alone.” Thace nuzzles Shiro's stomach with a soft smile, Shiro watching with love in his eyes. “I believe you Thace. Have fun and watch each other's backs.” Thace licks Shiro's muzzle and nuzzles him. “We will..let us sleep.” Shiro nod as he lays against Thace, both relaxing and falling asleep as Keith spends time with Lance and Pidge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I'll see you all in the next chapter! Also some news is that this story only has about....one or two chapters left. RIP! But it will most likely have a sequel! YAY! Lol.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!

Today was the day Thace and Keith were going out of town. Shiro stood at the starting line with a smile as Pidge whines at Keith. Keith laughing as Pidge tries to make him stay. Lance and Hunk stood beside Shiro with their own smiles. “Um...so Shiro….how does this... pregnancy work?” Shiro looks towards an akward Hunk as Lance covers his face. Chuckling he shakes his head, “It's just like any other pregnancy Hunk.” “Oh...that's good….what do you do with the pups after their born?” “Well….I’m going to raise them with Thace. They usually become part of a pack the moment their born...but I want them to choose their own paths. And no matter what they choose...I will love them unconditionally.” Lance and Hunk stare at Shiro amazed.

“Wow….that was heavy.” Shiro blushes embarrassed from Lance's words but smiles. “I tend to get….emotional when it comes to family.” “We get it...you remind us of our mom. She constantly worries about Lance since he tends to get into trouble.” “HUNK!” Shiro laughs as he watches the brothers wrestle in the dirt. Noticing Keith watching he smiles and bites Lance by the scruff. Yelping Lance is thrown towards Keith. Hunk grins along with Shiro as Lance goes to Keith. In the meantime Shiro sees Hunk walk over to Shay, both smiling and talking. Turning to Thace he walks towards him with a smile. Thace nuzzles him with his own smile as Shiro does the same. “I love you...stay safe.” “I love you too. And all of us will stay safe.” The musher gets to the sled as Shiro gives Thace on last nuzzle before backing off. Looking at Keith and Lance Shiro gently nudges Lance away before nuzzling Keith. Keith reciprocating the gesture as Shiro walks away with Lance.

The musher signals for the team to start running. The other dogs bark along with Shiro, Lance, and Hunk as the town's people cheer. Once the team was gone people slowly went back to what they were doing, most of the dogs going with their owners. Shiro stretches a bit as Pidge goes to him. “Come on kiddo...let's see if Allura and Coran have come back.” Both walk back to their home as Hunk stays with Shay and her family. Lance looks at Hunk for a moment before deciding to follow Shiro and Pidge.

* * *

 

At the boat Shiro and Pidge play with each other a bit since Allura and Coran haven't arrived yet. “Um...Shiro...could I talk to you.” Shiro looks up to Lance as he notices the shy yet nervous look from him. “Alright….Pidge...go in the boat for a moment ok.” “Ok!” Pidge runs up into the boat as Shiro smiles at Lance. “Ok what do you need Lance?” “I um…I was wondering…how do you know if...Keith could get pregnant?” “....Why are you asking this Lance?” “I don't want to accidentally get Keith pregnant when we get older. I...don't really think he wants pups so I don't want to mess around. I really care for him so I want to keep him happy.” Shiro sighs, shaking his head with a smile as he goes to him, “Lance….I'm glad you love Keith. You should talk to him when he gets back. As long as you two wait until you're both older then there's nothing wrong.”

“Alright….thank you Shiro!” Shiro laughs as Lance grins at him. “I'm glad I can help. You should go back to your brother. I bet you didn't tell him you were coming here.” Lance pouts a bit at the truth as he runs back to town, Shiro laughing hard. Shaking his head he goes into the boat where Pidge was waiting with her toy. Pidge runs up to Shiro, jumping and yipping as Shiro plays with her gently. A soft smile on his face as he can't wait for the pups to he born.

* * *

 

It took about a day and a half to reach the next town for the sled team. Keith rests besides his father as their musher talks to some of the town's people. “Father….how much longer do you think this will take?” “I do not know….apparently the supplies needed are here. But there was also word that we would also be taking a new family home.” Keith only groans as he lowers his head on his paws, Thace chuckling at his son's antics. “Remember Shiro's words?” “Yea... patience yields focus. But I want to get back…I miss Lance.” Thace smirks and nips his son's ear. “Well I miss Shiro. We will both suffer together.” Keith only snorts as Thace grins. “So you're the team leader?” Both Keith and Thace look up at three dogs. “.....And you are?” “...Kolivan...these two are my mate Antok and Ulaz.”

“Ok….so...what’s with the question?” “I would keep the pup in line.” Thace growls suddenly at Antok, making the dog named Kolivan raise his eyebrow, “You are his father?”  “Yes...now if you don't control your mate he'll get a mouthful of sharp teeth.” Ulaz moves in front of the snarling Antok. “I apologise for his behavior. He tends to….speak his mind a lot.” “Apology not accepted. You insulted my oldest son without reason.” Kolivan sighs, “We meant no harm. Rest assured Antok will be dealt with. But are you the sled team who will lead us to our new home?” “Wait...you three are the new neighbors?!” Thace sighs and nips Keith sternly, making him yelp and curl up shyly.

Thace turns back to Kolivan and nods, “Yes...we are the sled team. We most likely will be leaving soon... where are you from?” “...We came from a place called….New York.” “Heh...sheltered dogs then.” Thace glares at Keith, whacking his head. “I taught you better Keith.” “.....Sorry dad.” “But my son does have a point….there are wolves and other dangerous animals around here….not to mention the freezing weather.” “They will be no problem for me.” Thace and Keith roll their eyes. “Sure….tell that to my mate.” Antok was about to respond when the musher walks up along with a woman and man. “Alright boys we're going home!” Thace and Keith perk up as their musher gets the team ready. Both happy and excited to be going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok now the date for updating this story will be moved from Wednesday to Friday! See you all in the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on this story. I am doing my best to update all my stories but college and work make it so hard. This chapter may seem a bit crappy and I apologize if it is. I did my best on it but hopefully, I get back into the swing of things.

Shiro lays in the ship, Pidge soon going to live with Allura and Coran. It was time for her to learn how to survive in the wilderness. And she wouldn’t get that experience with Shiro. Lance and Hunk were sad to learn that Pidge was leaving, only for the little one to pout and tell them she’ll be back. The three spent most of the day playing and just exploring the town, Pidge extremely happy as she gets to spend time with them. When Pidge came home earlier Shiro was sleeping soundly, tucked around his slightly round belly. She smiled and curled up against him, content to spending the rest of her time sleeping with her adoptive mother.

It was four hours later did Shiro and Pidge wake up, Shiro looking down at the pup with a warm smile. 

“Ready to go Pidge?”

“...Not really...I’m really going to miss you all.”

Shiro chuckles, licking her snout. “You will only be gone for three months. When you come back you’ll be able to protect your little siblings with me. Does that sound good?”

Pidge perks up determined, nodding happily. “YES!”

Shiro laughs, gently pushing Pidge around as she playfully pounces all around the ship. Both stopping when they see Allura and Coran returning from the forest. 

Allura smiles, “Hello Pidge, Shiro….how are you two?”

Shiro smiles as Coran trots up and nuzzles him, “We’re doing great...Pidge is ready to go.”

Pidge whines a bit, gently hugging Shiro by sitting on his back. Shiro nuzzling her gently. “It’s ok Pidge...it will be fun. You can show us what you learned.”

Pidge smiles, rubbing against Shiro before going to Allura’s side.

“We will take care of her Shiro...you know that.”

“I know Allura...stay safe all of you. And you’ll see our pups when you three come back.”

The three nod as they leave the ship, Shiro getting up to go into town, knowing how vulnerable he was by himself.

* * *

 

Out in the wilderness, the sled team makes their way back home. Thace of course leading the way confidently, Keith paying attention to the surroundings with him. 

“What do you think you two are doing?”

Thace groans as he listens to Antok ask them countless questions, Ulaz trying to get him to stop.

Keith ignores the new dogs as his ears perk up. Yanking back a bit the team stops.

“Man one of your dogs get spooked?”

The musher stares at Keith, silencing the guy. “How about you watch and learn?”

The musher gets off his sled and goes to Keith, “What is it, boy?”

Keith starts growling, his body tense as he stares up ahead. Thace sniffing and growling too.

The musher disconnects the two from the sled, “Get em, boys!”

Instantly Thace and Keith rush off into the woods, the team and family waiting anxiously. The three new dogs jumping a bit when they hear a roar and trees breaking. All the other canines watch as a large bear appears, Keith and Thace easily attacking it until it crashed into the ground, unmoving. 

The sled team bark in cheer as the two make their way to the team, both slipping into their harnesses, staring at the new dogs while grooming each other.

Kolivan frowns as the group starts to move once more. Kolivan making sure Ulaz is in between him and Antok.

* * *

 

Back at town Shiro was hanging out with Thace’s friends, sleeping soundly as they kept watch and spoiled him. Waking up when one of them gently nuzzle Shiro awake.

“Great news Shiro….they’re back.”

Shiro jumps up fully awake, “They’re back?!”

All of the canines chuckle as Shiro makes his way to the center of the town. Other dogs waiting as the team stops in front of him tired but excited to be home. Thace and Keith notice him and perk up excited. The three new dogs watching perplexed. 

“That’s a wolf.”

Thace stops and growls, turning to Antok. “And you have a problem?”

“Aren’t wolves supposed to be dangerous?”

Thace glares, “My mate is not dangerous. He lives here and if you touch him or even speak to him in a bad way...I will kill you.”

Antok blinks in shock as Thace makes his way to Shiro, Shiro frowning as he comforts him.

“Thace….what’s wrong?”

“That stupid mutt….he thinks he can badmouth you.”

Shiro smiles, “Come on big guy... let's go and relax. The pups and I missed you.”

Thace smiles gratefully as Keith goes up to them, Lance and Hunk meeting up with them, all walking away happy as Keith and Lance chase each other around. Shiro and Thace watching contempt. Completely forgetting about the new family and their three canines. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter! I will do my best to finish this story. It should be coming up to the final chapters. I do not know exactly how many are left. But I can feel an ending happing soon. See you all in the next chapter!


	18. The Beginning and End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I apologise for the crappy ending I tried my best for it. I will most likely write a sequel but I'm not sure when. I hope you all like this.

News spread fast when Shiro gave birth to his litter. The whole town celebrating as each canine visits the couple, seeing the pups and chatting with the couple.

The three new canines feeling a bit out of place as they see multiple canines going towards the ship.

“What's going on?”

One of the canines stop and look at them. “Shiro had just given birth. You three are welcome to come.”

The three share a look, walking with the dog to the ship.

* * *

 

In the ship Shiro nuzzles his pups happy as they feed from him. Thace talking to his friends as the three enter. Thace looking up and frowning.

Antok sees Shiro and the pups, walking up to him he lowers his head, “....I apologise for my words the day we came here.”

Shiro blinks and laughs, “It's ok...thank you three for coming.”

They nod as Thace goes up to them. “It means a lot that you three came…”

“...May I?”

Shiro nods at Ulaz, allowing him to nuzzles and lick the pups, each yipping as Keith lays his head on his mother's back.

Everyone content as the day pans out. Each looking forward to the years to come as new adventures await.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story. Again I apologise for crappy ending. Please feel free to read the other stories I have.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end for chapter one, I am sorry for it being a little short but this is only the start. Like I said don't be shy about leaving comments. I will do my best to update this story as frequently as possible. See you all on the next chapter!


End file.
